


Ever In Your Favour

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gay, Happy, Hunger Games AU, Injury, M/M, Mixed Ending?, Murder, Sad, Violence, blood warning, homophobic langauge, i don't watch greys, this is for my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi Schmitt, District Ten. After being reaped for the Hunger Games, he has no idea what to expect. All he knows is that bad things will happen. What he didn't expect was to find someone worth fighting for.





	Ever In Your Favour

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i don't watch greys. so forgive me for having no other characters in this as i have no idea about any of them. i have only seen odd episodes. i do though, ship schmico very very much. my sister loves them too, so i decided to combine two of my favourite thinsg together to create this. this is for u, charlotte. lol. 
> 
> BOTH LEVI AND NICO ARE 18 IN THIS AU FOR IT TO WORK OKAY< PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND
> 
> also i dont proof read so soz for any mistakes rip

For as long as anyone could remember, the land had been divided into 13 districts. The Capitol stood above them all and relied heavily on their work to survive. Each district represented one line of work, which supplied the Capitol with food and clothes; something which many of the workers were not blessed with. They worked for hours every day, watched over by the peace-keepers, unable to rest. They had to stick to their daily quota, or else punishment would follow.

Every year, the Capitol would host a game. A game to keep the districts in line, to show them how powerless they were. It was called the Hunger Games. One girl and one boy from each district would be chosen as a tribute to fight to the death, for victory. For what seemed like a life of luxury. Too many innocent young girls and boys had given up their lives in that game. It was known that many victors turned to a life of drugs and alcohol to deal with the everlasting memories of the games. Some had even been known to take their own lives, just to escape the constant torture that was their everyday life.

District one was the district known for luxury. From this district came the tributes known as careers- they are trained specially for the Hunger Games and volunteer themselves once they are old enough. They are ruthless killing machines, difficult to face and even more difficult to defeat. District two was known for masonry. District three was technology- perhaps one of the districts with the brightest of people in many's opinions. District four was known for fishing, supplying the Capitol with its large share of seafood. Power was District five's job. A very important one indeed. District six worked transportation. District seven was lumber. Many strong tributes came from here, after hours of slinging a heavy axe and carrying large logs. It paid off. District eight was textiles. Grain was District nine. Livestock came from District ten, yet another very important puzzle piece to how the Capitol thrived. District eleven was agriculture. District 12 worked down deep in the mines. A danger job, to which many had lost their lives to in the past. 

District 13 was military before it was brutally destroyed. Rumors were quick to spread about why it was destroyed. Had they rebelled, or did the Capitol deem them too powerful? A threat, perhaps? The Capitol believed that no one survived, but others believe differently.

It was a crisp morning in district ten. A thin layer of frost swept over the ground, colouring the floor a dirty white. A young boy, that of only 18, was making what little breakfast he could for his family. His name was Levi- a shy, timid man that liked to keep to himself at the best of times. A few years back, his sister had been chosen to fight in the games. At the time, she was only 15. Far too young to have to witness such terrible things. She was far too young to die. Levi hadn't been the same since. He remembers the exact day it happened. 

Her name was Charlie, a bright girl who could bring a smile to anyone. She had such a future ahead of her, but her life was cut short once the games began. She used her knowledge to outsmart many of the other tributes. She hid well and rationed her food and water supply. One night, another tribute found her. Some guy from district eight- what he did to her is simply unspeakable. Levi didn't understand why he had to kill her so violently. He can still remember her screams ripping through the open air, bouncing off every rock around her. She begged him to stop. 

After that, the family fell apart. His father worked day and night to keep his mind occupied. There was rarely a time when he was home anymore. His mother put on a brave face but he could see her suffering underneath. She found herself comfort through self-medicating whenever she could. His other sibling, a younger girl named Emma who was now 12, couldn't understand it fully. She still believed that Charlie was going to come home. 

"Hey," A soft voice came from behind Levi. It startled him, but even so, he smiled when he saw who had interrupted his thoughts. "I'm hungry."

Levi glanced down at the little food he had in front of him. "I have some food here. You need it to grow big and strong, okay? It's not much, but it is all I could do." 

Emma plodded towards her brother, rubbing her eyes. Levi tried to hide a sigh behind a smile as he handed his food over to his little sister. As much as he was starving and hadn't eaten in days, Emma needed to the food more. She needed it to develop healthily and survive. He could find something else. 

"Thank you, but you need to have something too!" She placed the chipped plate down on the table behind her, taking the small scrap of bread and breaking it in two. She handed the larger portion to Levi. 

"Thank you, little fox." Levi grinned. He watched contently as his sister disappeared back into the shared family bedroom. He had given the nickname to his little sister due to her bright red hair and her swift movements. After losing his other sister, he vowed to keep Emma safe at whatever cost it took. 

Today was Reaping day. Everyone was on edge, worried that their son or daughter might be the next to be killed in the games. All Levi could think about was keeping his sister from becoming the next unwilling tribute. He headed out after eating the small scrap of bread, making his way over to a small field which held their families livestock. The animals in the district were treated a million times better than what the people were, but that is how the Capitol wanted it. They needed every animal to be top quality for their use and would not accept anything less than perfection. Horses were bred to use for the chariots in the Capitol. Cows, sheep, and chicken were all bred to feed the greedy bastards above them. 

The district was crawling with more peace-keepers than usual. They were everywhere, setting up the tables were they identify everyone, to sectioning off the places where the citizens stand before they are chosen. Levi was unnerved by them. He reached the paddock filled with his families animals. Soon enough, they'd be shipped off to the Capitol, where they would be used for either show or slaughter. At least they had never lived a life of misery whilst in his care. 

The animals distracted him from the looming thought of the reaping. Every second that passed meant that it was getting closer. It was his last year of being able to be picked, and he hoped he could get away with not being chosen. Just this year and then he was free from being chosen. Though he would have to go into a life of constant work, he would take that over being murdered any day of the week. 

"These are fine animals, don't you agree?" Levi turned his attention to his right, where two peace-keepers were admiring the livestock. They didn't seem to notice him leaning on the badly damaged fence, or at least they didn't care that he was there. The sight of them armored up in their pure white uniforms and dark masks made him feel sick to his stomach. Their titles were simple lies, as they were anything but peaceful. They would abuse and mock anyone they wanted, whenever they wanted. 

"Sure are. They'll be shipped off soon enough. We could do with some fresh meat," One of them joked, causing them both to get lost in laughter. They walked away after a few moments, returning to their duties of kicking the poor into line. Levi rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the animals. Sometimes he wished he could be an animal, living his life day by day with no worry. He wished to be a bird, so he could fly far away, fly until he was out of there. Fly until he was free. Or perhaps a deer, living peacefully in the great forests that surrounded his district. No worries of being constantly hunted, no worries of what would come day after day. 

An alarm rang through the open air, letting everyone know that it was time. It seemed like time stopped around Levi as he heard the all too familiar noise, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. As he glanced around, he saw families hugging each other, whispering rushed  "I love you"s and exchanging worried glances. They knew what the games held for them all. They made sure to spend every last moment they could together, just in case one of them was chosen as a tribute. 

Levi cautiously opened his front door, peeking his head round to see whether or not his family has left yet. To his surprise, they hadn't. Emma was trying her hardest to tuck her shirt into her skirt, whilst their mum simply stood and watched. It angered Levi a little that their mother just couldn't be bothered anymore, yet at the same time, he understood. He shut the front door behind him as he made his way over to Emma, holding his hand out for her to take. She hesitated, glancing between her brother and her mum for some sort of reassurance. 

"Em, it's time to go," Levi put on his best fake smile to reassure his little sister. Their mother was perched in the doorway just opposite them, her arms folded over her chest. Levi turned his attention to her for just a split second. Reaping day was one of the only days where she looked somewhat acceptable anymore. It hurt to see. 

"I'm scared," Emma admitted. Levi paused and let out a short sigh before kneeling down next to her. 

"You have to be brave for me, alright? I'm scared too. It's okay to feel scared. I promise you though, it won't be you. I'm sure of that. Now, we have to go. We can't be late," Levi rose from where he had been knelt and once again held out his hand. Emma took it this time, managing a meek smile as she did. Together they walked hand in hand to the door, but before they left, Levi turned to his mother. "I know it's hard, but please, just try. For us."

-

The citizens of district ten had been sorted into the crowd like the cattle they raised. All of them silent as they waited. The only sound was that of the peace-keepers and the thud of shoes on the ground. No birds were chirping, no animals were calling to their friends. It was like they knew too that something terrible was happening today. The atmosphere around Levi only made his nerves grow in size. He couldn't see his sister in the crowd or his mother. His father was bound to be somewhere behind him, but even that he doubted. Did their father even remember them anymore? 

The last few people made their way to join the crowds, their faces blank. Silence filled the air completely as the crowd stared at the small stage in front of them, watching on as a lady from the Capitol walked forward. Her bright colours contrasted that of the city almost perfectly, as did her cheery attitude. How could anyone be so happy on a day like this?

She leaned forward, a smile almost quite literally painted onto her lips. "Good morning all, and welcome. I hope you are all well! We are gathered here today for the reaping of district ten, to choose one brave girl and boy to star in the Hunger Games!"

She worded it like the tributes wanted to die; like they wanted to fight and kill. It was the exact opposite. No one wanted to star in the Hunger Games. No one wanted the games to ever happen. It was all just some sick way of the Capitol proving how much power they had over everyone lower than them. 

"Before we choose the brave tributes of district ten, we have a message from your president!" The tone of her voice was shrill and sweet. In almost perfect unison, everyone turned their heads to a large screen to the left of them. Pictures flickered across the screen as overly dramatic music played behind it, only adding to the effect. Levi turned his attention from the screen for only a brief second to look for his sister. As long as she stayed safe, he couldn't care less who was chosen. Even if that meant he had to fight. Yet again he failed to find her and diverted his attention back to the screen before he could be spotted. 

"Districts of Panem, I welcome you. We gather you here today for the annual reaping of each district. Many brave tributes have fought before you and many will fight after you. We thank you for complying with us during these times. The Hunger Games have happened for many years. Now is your time to fight with us. We once lived in a time of war and now we live in a time of peace, thanks to the Games. Happy Hunger Games to all, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The only person who applauded was the woman on the stage. Everyone else just waited, hoping and praying that it wasn't going to be them or their loved ones. The games were a sure death for those who had no clue how to fight or find food. Most years, the careers won the games. It was no surprise anymore.

"Don't you just love that?" She smiled and sighed, holding her hand over her chest like the speech had been deep and meaningful. If Levi could, he would have rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. AS always, ladies go first!" 

Levi felt his heart drop in his chest. He knew that there was a slim chance that it would be his sister, but the fear still lingered there. It lingered and infested every part of his being. The Capitol woman tiptoed over to the glass bowl which held the tiny slips of paper, each one containing a name of someone's daughter, or sister, or niece, or cousin. Each slip contained the name of an innocent life who was being sent to the slaughterhouse, no questions asked and no chance to save themselves. There was no escape and there was no turning back. 

The woman's slim hand circled around the paper slips before reaching in and rustling around, finally picking the name of the first tribute. All was still and she walked back over to the microphone, her heels clicking against the stage being the only noise. She smiled briefly at the audience before opening the paper slip at a painfully slow pace, her eyes scanning the scrap. 

"Rosita Wu!"

The name rolled off the woman's lips like it was nothing. Levi let out a sigh of relief that the name that had been called was not his sisters. A little bit of anxiety slipped away, but his fate still hung in the balance. Everyone turned to look for the young girl whose name had been called. She slowly and timidly made her way out of the crowd, glancing around at the crowds surrounding her.  

"Come on dear, no need to be shy now!" The woman leaned down a little and held her hand out towards the young girl as she made her way up the steps. Rosita took the woman's hand, her expression that of pure shock and fear. "My, you sure are brave! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to your first tribute!"

The crowd stayed silent. The woman cleared her throat and nodded ever so slightly before making her way over to the bowl that held the names of the male tributes. Levi clenched his fists at his sides, his nails digging into the skin of his palm. His heart was racing in his chest, faster than it ever had before. He was sure he was shaking but he couldn't care less anymore. The woman's hand delved into the bowl full of paper slips, once again rustling about before drawing a single piece of scrap. 

Once in front of the microphone, she opened the paper. Again, she read the name before glancing up at the crowd of males to her right. With a sickening smile and overly cheerful voice, she announced the name of the male tribute. 

"Levi Schmitt!" 

Everyone turned to face him. It didn't feel real. He couldn't believe it. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves as he began to make his way out of the crowd. Each step felt weak like he could collapse at any given moment out of pure shock, like his legs would just stop working. Or perhaps his heart would stop working first, considering how fast it was racing at that moment. It may be a better fate than dying in the games. 

He couldn't tell when it had happened or even how it had happened, but he was now standing on the stage gazing out over the sea of people before him. He could hear a faint, distant murmur echoing around him. He couldn't make out who's voice it was or what it was saying. As he glanced around the crowd, he spotted his sister. He could tell she was crying, yet she was trying her best to hold it in. 

"District ten, may I present your two brave tributes for this year's games, Levi Schmitt and Rosita Wu!" The woman cheered, once again applauding despite the fact no one else did. Rosita and Levi turned to look at each other, each just as terrified as the other was. Before long, the two had been escorted into the building behind them and into two separate rooms. A peace-keeper had rudely informed Levi that he had two minutes to say his goodbyes to his family before he would be leaving. Only two minutes to tell his family that he loved them and that he planned to win, for their sake. For Emma's sake. He planned to win to avenge Charlie. 

The door clicked open and caught Levi's attention. Emma was the first to enter and she ran straight to Levi, practically jumping into his arms. He caught her and held her as close as he could, not wanting to let her go. Levi could hear his sister's harsh sobs as they held each other, wishing that this had never happened. Both his mother and father were there, watching and waiting. 

"Shh, Em. It's okay. It's all okay. I'm okay. I'll come back, okay?" Levi's voice was shaky and weak as he spoke. It didn't do much to help his distraught sibling. Levi pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on his sister's now flushed cheeks, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. He only just managed a smile, his eyes brimming with tears as he looked at her. "You need to stay safe, okay? You need to help mum and dad with any work that can be done. Make sure you eat enough but don't risk your life to get that food."

Levi stood up and turned to face his parents. His look and tone were now stern and serious, knowing that he needed to be that way to finally get his point across to them. He would not let Emma suffer at the hands of their parent's neglect. 

"Both of you need to get your act together. Emma is twelve, she can't be left to fend for herself in a world as cruel as this. Mum, you need to stop drinking. As do you, dad. You need to work together and keep her alive and well. You need to work together to keep yourselves alive. Please, do it for me. Do it for Emma. Most of all, do it for Charlie. She wouldn't have wanted any of this." His brows furrowed together as he spoke, letting his anger get the best of him. They nodded in response, both of them looking teary-eyed and terrified for what the future held. 

Levi turned back to face Emma but before he could say anything to her, the peace-keepers came in and forcibly removed them, no matter how hard Emma tried to resist. Levi could still hear Emma's screams as they dragged her away, down the hall. He longed to have more time with them. 

-

"And this is where we will be dining over the next few days! It isn't much, but we are on a train, so what can you expect?" The woman opened the door to reveal a room with a table full of food. The room was exquisite, perfectly placed and cleaned. Each little accent made the room just glow. Rosita and Levi had never seen anything quite like it before. Their mouths dropped at the mere sight of it. "Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself! The name is Elizabeth, Lizzie for short!" 

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzie. Uh, is it alright if we go look at our rooms some more?" Levi asked, turning his attention back to the colourful woman stood next to him. Lizzie nodded enthusiastically before waving them off and disappearing through the train carriage. Once she was gone, Levi turned to face the younger girl behind him. She was still in awe of the room. 

"They get to live like this day by day, and for what?" Rosita's voice was small, almost whisper-like. "They don't have to work as hard as we do, they just get given everything on a silver plate."

"It's wrong. They don't know of the terrors we suffer. They don't know what we see. They don't have to worry about going off to fight." Levi replied, glancing out the window as the view rushed past in a blur. He turned to face Rosita yet again, but she had disappeared. She had probably gone to explore the train some more. Levi was left with his thoughts. 

A couple hours later and they had been called to dinner. There was more food in front of them than they had ever eaten before. Levi wondered how much would go to waste, how much would just be thoughtlessly thrown out after they were done. Rosita and Levi were soon tucking into their food, experiencing flavours and foods they had never had before. It was all very overwhelming for them. At least for a moment, they could distract themselves from the thought of the Games and what was held in store for them in the near future. 

"Well, you two do seem to be enjoying yourselves!" Lizzie joked, taking her time as she ate, only picking up little bits at a time. She ate slowly and methodically compared to the two tributes. Levi and Rosita were starving; neither of them had eaten in days. 

A door to the side of them hissed open, revealing a tall slim figure of a woman. The two tributes looked up from their feast, as did Lizzie. Once Lizzie realized who it was, she grinned and placed her knife and fork down. 

"Oh good, you've arrived! Rosita, Levi, this is your mentor. Her name is Jesse, the only victor from district ten. She won four years back. She's been one of the only tributes to survive without having to kill a single person. She outsmarted them all!" Lizzie spoke of Jesse very highly. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I know how hard it is to be sat where you are right now. The things you'll see, hear and experience will scar you for life. There is no point in sugar coating any of that," Jesse's smile only lasted for a brief second as she made her way over to the large food-filled table, taking a seat next to Lizzie and opposite the tributes. "Many victors lives were ruined by the Games. Many suffer from symptoms of PTSD. There is no way to avoid that. I still sometimes wake up screaming, my dreams haunting me." 

"Can you give us any tips?" Rosita asked, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. Jesse grinned softly at the younger girl as she cut at her meat, taking a mouthful of food as she thought for some useful, possibly life-saving tips. 

"Ration your food and water sensibly. Trees are good places to hide from other tributes, but I only suggest climbing them if you know how. Falling from trees can cost you your life. When making a fire, be sure to put it out fully. The smoke may attract other tributes to your area," Jesse paused to take another mouthful of food. Both Levi and Rosita were intently listening, making sure to take on board whatever she told them. "Make allies. Make the public like you, as they will send you sponsors which may save your life. Don't trust anyone, even your own teammate. Don't try to save anyone, in the games all you need to think about is yourself."

Levi let out a long sigh, his brows knitting together as he thought about how he was going to survive. "Do you know what the arena will be like this time around? I know you had a forest."

"I've heard rumors," Jesse admitted, Lizzie nodding as well, letting the tributes know that she too had heard these rumors. "I've heard that there will be a beach there. It will be a good source for water if you have the right equipment, however, it poses a great threat to all tributes. The game makers get crueler ever year."

"Yes, that is true. If you think right, you can outsmart the game makers. That's exactly what Jesse did." Lizzie neatly placed her knife and fork together on her now empty plate and pushed it away from her, signaling that she was now done with her food. 

"What are our odds of survival?" Rosita's question was blunt and straight to the point. It took them all by surprise. 

Jesse took a deep breath and glanced at Lizzie before turning her attention back to Rosita. "They aren't good. Each year the careers are trained harder and more aggressively. They get harder and harder to defeat with each game. If starvation, thirst, injury or exhaustion doesn't kill you, they surely will."

Rosita stared down at her food for a brief second. "I've lost my appetite. Excuse me." With that, she got up and left, disappearing into another train carriage. 

-

After a few days, they arrived in the Capitol. They were greeted by thousands of people waving and cheering them on. Now was the time to make any impressions on the public. Smile, wave, and be nice. Levi knew he had to get sponsors to survive. The things they send could be the difference between living or dying in the games. Even something as simple as a water purifier could save them. Clean water wasn't easy to come by in the games at times. Especially towards the end of the games, when little tributes remained. 

As soon as the train had arrived at the station, Rosita and Levi were escorted away under the protection of peace-keepers. They traveled through the Capitol, watching the people walk by on the streets, happy families living together in luxury. They had no worries or fears, they had no instinct to survive. They were like domesticated animals. Should you let them go into the wild, they will die. They wouldn't know how to hunt, feed, find suitable shelter. Levi envied them all, yet at the same time, he pitied them for being so small minded. 

The two barely had any time to settle down before being whipped off to a place where they would be cleaned up, a place where they would be made into the perfect tribute. Looks were everything when it came to the interviews. Costumes and make-up were big factors in getting the people to like you. People worked around him as if he wasn't even there. They showered him, cut his hair, shaved him in places that he didn't even know needed shaving. He simply let them do what they needed to; after all, he had no say in how he would look after they were done. For all he knew, they could have dyed his hair metallic green. Though if that is what it took to get sponsors, he would take it. 

"You're done. Stay here and wait for your stylist to come greet you." The woman was brash as she spoke to Levi. He feared that if he answered her, she would shoot him down in an instant. He simply stayed where he was sat, dressed in a flimsy gown on a solid metal bed. She left without another word, leaving Levi to process all that had just happened. His legs stung from where they had waxed all the hair off, they were beginning to itch as well. He tried his best to ignore the sensation. The room he was in was white from top to bottom, which he found disturbing. He felt like a human experiment waiting to happen. It was too quiet for his liking. 

A few minutes eventually ticked by before the stylist entered. His sudden entry caused Levi to jump a little, as he was way off in his own world. The stylist shut the door behind himself and made his way over to the tribute in front of him.

"You must be Levi, right?" He asked, shoving his hands deep in his blazer pockets. Compared to many of the other Capitol citizens Levi had seen, this guy was relatively natural. No crazy colours or clown-like make up. He seemed really down to earth. The stylist stuck his hand out for Levi to shake. "I'm Phoenix, your stylist. I'll be dressing you for the opening ceremony and the interviews later in the week. It's nice to meet you." 

"You too," Levi breathed, finally feeling like there was someone he could relate to. For the first time in a while, Levi managed a genuine smile, even if it was only small. "This is all so strange."

"It is, especially to someone who has never had to experience it before. How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked, his face plastered with concern for the tribute. Levi shrugged in response, not sure how he could put his emotions into words that actually made sense. "We better get you ready for the opening ceremony. I created an incredible outfit for you to wear to really show off your district."

"It won't be like last years, will it? Dressing like a cow will not get me any sponsors." Levi joked, raising a brow at his stylist. Phoenix chuckled and shook his head before signaling for Levi to follow him out the room. Levi obeyed and slid himself off the metal table to follow behind Phoenix. 

-

Levi stood next to the large golden chariot that would carry him and Rosita out to greet the crowd of thousands. This would be their first true impression on the public and it had to go well. Phoenix hadn't lied about the outfits- they were truly incredible pieces of art. Rosita had her hair done in gentle curls, a slim golden crown shaped like a birds nest rested on top her head. She donned a long flowing black dress with little gold accents, which were shaped like tiny birds. Even though she was only fifteen, she looked a lot older. Levi's outfit was very similar, sporting the same golden crown, only slightly bigger. He wore a black jumpsuit, again with gold accents dotted around. He also had a long cape, which looked almost just like the fields back at home. It looked mossy and had small flowers seemingly sprouting. How Phoenix managed to pull this off, Levi had no idea. 

"Levi," Rosita's voice sounded from beside him, catching his attention. "Look at them all."

Levi glanced around the room. Every tribute was there with them, each sporting their stylist's creation. Admittedly, some looked better than others. "They all look so... So ready. They all look so tough."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Rosita mumbled, absent-mindedly fiddling with her fingers as she watched the other tributes mingle with each other. 

"No, we're not. I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to fight to get us out of here. I promise you that, okay?" Levi turned to face Rosita, donning his best smile. She nodded, doubtful of Levi's words. She knew she wasn't strong, or fast, or smart enough to survive the games. She knew what would happen. "I'm going to find Phoenix, stay here, alright?" 

Levi left Rosita alone as he walked off to find their stylist, who was chatting with Lizzie across the room. He headed over there, glancing back over his shoulder at the teen behind him, letting out a sigh. As he turned his gaze back to Phoenix, he smacked straight into someone, almost sending him flying. Thankfully, the other person caught him and managed to hold him up. The other person had caught Levi by the waist, only just managing to keep them both on their feet. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Levi paused as he looked at who he had bumped into. It was another one of the tributes and damn, Levi found him attractive. He completely lost all his words as soon as he had bumped into him. "I-I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It's okay, just go careful next time, okay? You don't want to bump into the wrong person." The guy smirked at Levi, causing his heart to skip a beat. At least that's the way it felt. The other tribute slowly removed his arm from Levi's waist, making sure he was balanced enough before letting him go. Levi couldn't help but stare as the other walked away. 

An announcement echoed over the speakers to alert all tributes that the opening ceremony was to start soon. Levi shook himself back into reality and raced back to meet Rosita, who he helped climb into the chariot. Once he was on, he turned to her and smiled softly. "We've got this. Just smile, wave and show them who you really are." 

The large doors hissed open in front of them, the bright light from outside illuminating the once dim room they were in. Cheers of the crowd filled the room and echoed off the walls. One by one, each chariot left the bay, each tribute dressed in something that represented their district. Eventually, it was time for district ten to show themselves to the world. Levi and Rosita squinted at the sudden bright light as they left, their eyes eventually getting used to the brightness. They looked around at the crowd cheering for them, watching as they clapped and roared. Rosita was swift to make sure she smiled her best smile, hoping it would charm some into helping her. Levi smiled too, even if it was only for a second. 

The chariots pulled up at the end of the long pathway, all facing in the same direction. The crowd's cheers soon died down as the president made his way to the podium, where he would address the tributes for the first time. Levi looked around at the other tributes, happening to notice the tribute he had bumped into earlier. He looked... angry. Like he wanted to get up there and say something for himself. He didn't want to be here listening to the presidents crap. 

"Citizens of the Capitol, I welcome you. I present to you, the tributes for the Hunger Games. This year, we have a large variety of ages and skills. It is sure to be an interesting one. I hope you all enjoy what we have in store for you. There will be more obstacles, more dangers, more twists than ever before in these games. Good luck to you all who are involved. You have a real fight ahead of you." The president smiled as he finished his speech, before turning and walking away from the podium. The tributes were then briefly whisked away back to the room from where they originally came. It all happened so fast, no one could really process what had happened. 

Levi couldn't stop thinking about that tribute he had almost knocked over earlier. Something about him seemed different to the others. The way he had looked at Levi, the way he had smirked, the way he held him. It felt wrong but it also felt so right. 

-

"Hey, Rosita, how you doing?" Levi leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the girl curled up on the couch. She shrugged and pulled up the blanket that she had draped over her. "Do you want to talk?" 

"What advice could you offer?" Rosita returned, tucking a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. It was obvious that something was upsetting her, Levi just had to get to the bottom of it. He pushed himself off the door frame and made his way over to the couch, sitting himself down next to her. "Anyway, you can call me Rose. Rosita sounds too fancy." 

"Okay then, Rose. You can talk to me. I can't offer much advice, but I can listen." He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, ready to listen to whatever the teen girl had to say. She sighed in defeat and turned to face Levi. 

"I'm so scared for the games. I'm not smart, I'm not fast and I'm not strong. I have no chance. I'm going to die. I can't fight at all. I can't just kill other innocent people. Do you think dying hurts?" Rose rushed out her words, the tears beginning to sting her eyes. Levi took a second to process all she said before responding. 

"Rose, I made a promise to keep you alive. You will go back home, you'll get to see your family again and-"

"My family is dead." Rose interrupted, wiping underneath her eyes with the edge of the blanket. Levi sighed sharply, not sure whether he should comfort her or continue talking. He wasn't the best at human interaction. 

"You'll get to go home and you'll get to live a life where you are safe and you are happy. I don't break my promises. I will teach you how to get fresh water and make a fire when the training starts. You are smarter than you believe, Rose." Levi kept his gaze on the girl, watching as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh as she turned her attention to Levi. 

"Thank you, but please, you have a family to go back to. I don't. They can't lose another child." She muttered, her voice cracking slightly towards the end. Levi's smile dropped at her words, suddenly remembering his sister. He will never forgive that district for what they did to his sister. If there was one district he wanted to hurt, it was ten. 

"I'll see you around, Rose. Get some rest. Training starts tomorrow." Levi was blunt with his words as he got up, swiftly turning to leave the room. 

"Wait, Levi!" She called out, grabbing his attention. He stopped, but kept his back turned to her. "I saw how you looked at that other tribute earlier. Don't let the Capitol see that." 

-

All the tributes stood in one room together, watching the instructor in front of them. She was explaining what each section of the training room did. She didn't sugar coat anything. She let them know that 23 of them would be dead in the next few days, that only one person could come out victorious. She let them know that many would die of thirst, or wound infections. 

Levi glanced around at the other tributes. All of them looked like they could take him down in an instant. Then, he laid eyes on the tribute from the other day. Even without the outfit and the glam from the stylist, he still looked gorgeous. The other tribute turned his attention towards Levi and winked, which almost made Levi lose his breath. Levi turned his attention away from the strange but handsome tribute, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"You may begin your training. Happy Hunger Games." The instructor disappeared behind a door, leaving the tributes to scatter to find something to do. Levi and Rose instantly went over to the section where he could teach her to start a fire. They sat together and Levi picked up a stick next to him. He began to explain to Rose how friction is needed to start a fire. Once you have ashes, you can start a fire. He told her how to put it out properly so that no smoke remained. Any fire that isn't put out properly can be a fire hazard as well. 

Many of the other tributes went straight for the weapons, especially the careers. They were terrifying creatures, trained from what seemed to be birth for the games. They lived and breathed for the games. Only a few went for the simulations that told them which berries would kill them and which berries they could eat. Simulations which told them about the animals they may encounter throughout the arena. Some could be used for food, others would turn you into food. Some simulations helped with agility and stealth. Everything would be helpful at some point but having smarts would be better than surviving only through killing. 

"So you see, this is how you create a fire. These ashes will create the fire for you. Cry leaves and grass can be a big help. Got it?" Levi finished showing Rose what he did, before handing the stick over to her so she could try herself.

"Will we stay together in the games?" Rose asked, trying her best to get more ashes to start. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration. 

"As long as we can, yes. If we get separated, you need to know these skills." Levi responded, helping her again with the hand movement. 

"You know, if you move your hands up and down more, it will be faster," A deep voice from in front of them caused them both to look up. To Levi's surprise, it was that tribute he had ran into at the opening ceremony. Levi and Rose glanced at each other for a brief second. "Here, look." 

The tribute knelt down in front of them, holding his hand out to silently ask for the stick. Rose was hesitant to hand it over, but she did. They both watched as he moved his hands up and down the stick briskly, which created a lot more ash than Levi had created. The tribute then handed the stick back to Rose and waited for her to try again. She tried yet again and this time, she managed to create ash. Both her and Levi were shocked. 

"Wow, thank you!" Rose exclaimed, her face beaming as she looked up at the tribute in front of her. "It was kind of you to help us. Thank you, a lot."

"It's no problem. I'm Nico Kim, district eight," He held his hand out for Rose to shake, which she gladly excepted. Levi frowned and watched as Rose shook hands with this Nico guy. Nico turned to look at Levi, a soft smile on his lips. He held his hand out for Levi, only to have Levi shake his head. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" 

"You're from district eight," Levi mumbled, looking up at Nico. Nico raised a brow and shook his head slowly, confused as to what Levi was going on about. "Your district murdered my sister."

Silence fell between them. Nico had no idea what to say to Levi; apologizing surely wouldn't help. Rose sat there and fiddled with the stick in her hands, hoping that someone would say something soon. Nico cleared his throat and glanced behind him, hoping none of the other tributes were paying attention to them. 

"Well, I'm Rosita, but you can call me Rose. This here is Levi. A few years back, his sister was in the games. Someone from your district killed her." Rose had to say something, the tension between them was growing too much for her to stand it any longer. Nico sighed and sat himself down properly, as his legs were starting to burn from kneeling. 

"Hey, Levi?" Nico spoke softly as he addressed the other tribute. "I'm sorry for what you went through, I can't imagine what that is like. I can assure you, I'm not like that guy. I don't want to be here as much as you don't."

"Just leave, please." Levi almost demanded Nico to leave them be, to which Nico stood and left them without question. Rose frowned at Levi before standing up herself, going off to try yet another simulation.

- 

Lizzie, Jesse, Levi, and Rose were all sat around the table, chatting away and discussing more about the games. They discussed what happened in training, except for the incident with Nico. They laughed and joked and it all felt so natural. Levi wished that was his life every day, without the looming threat of his death in a few days. 

After they were done, they all headed off to sleep. In just a few days time, the games would begin. A few more training days and interviews and then they would be thrown straight into the fire. Left to fend for themselves. 

Levi was sat in his bed, a blanket draped over him as he watched out the window, watching the world down below rush by. It all seemed so surreal to him; he couldn't process anything that had happened. Perhaps he was just in some bad dream and he would wake up soon. That's what he wished it was at least. 

All was peaceful around him. The only noises were that of his breathing and a small table clock next to him. However, the peace was broken when a scream rang through the corridors. Levi was swift to shoot out of bed and down to Rose's room, where he found her looking startled and confused. He cautiously made his way over to her bedside, making sure not to startle her even more. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked quietly, sitting himself down on the bed next to her. She didn't respond to him, she just threw herself at him. "hey, it's alright, I'm here." 

"I don't want to go, I don't want to die," Rose sobbed, her hands tightly gripping Levi's shirt. He rubbed her back in comforting circles, hushing her gently. "Please, I want to go home!"

"I'll get you home Rose, I promise you. I never break a promise, remember? You'll be okay, just trust me." Levi held her tighter, letting her cry if she needed to. He was terrified for the games; he feared that he wouldn't be able to help Rose, that she may die. He was terrified that he would die and that he would never get to see his family again. 

-

Levi was busy crafting in one of the training areas, learning how to make traps for animals so he could eat. He was off in his own world, not really caring for the people around him. He had barely spent any time training with weapons. He didn't want to kill; perhaps if he followed Jesse's advice, he could survive through sheer luck without killing anyone. 

As he was making the final finishing touches to his trap, his hand slipped and he managed to cut his finger. the sudden sharp pain caused him to drop the trap, which lead to it smashing as it hit the ground. Levi had never felt so frustrated with himself; he felt truly useless as he tried to pick up the scattered pieces of wood and string.

"Well that is disappointing," The familiar voice drew Levi's attention away from the mess on the ground. He looked up and frowned at the figure, not wanting to deal with his bullshit. "Here, let me help." 

"No, I don't need any help, thank you very much." Levi spat, trying to shoo Nico away from him. Nico ignored his request and knelt down to help clear up the remaining pieces on the ground. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Nico chuffed, standing back up to hand the pieces of wood back to Levi. 

"I don't hate you, I just think you're cocky. Plus you're from the district that murdered my sister!" Levi exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.  Nico rolled his eyes and leaned on the work surface, turning his full attention to the other tribute in front of him. 

"I am. That doesn't make me a bad person. It doesn't make the district a bad district either. You can't be mad at the whole district for something one person did in the past. Plus, before you found out I was in eight, you seemed to like me." The smirk he gave Levi gave him mixed feelings; he couldn't tell whether he wanted to slap him or kiss him. 

"And that is important because?" Levi rolled his eyes, dropping his arms from his chest. Nico shrugged, glancing over his shoulder behind him before shuffling closer to Levi. 

"That day you bumped into me, at the opening ceremony- you gave me a reason to want to fight in this game. You gave me a reason to not give up. All you did was bump into me. Do you know what that means?" Nico's voice was low as he spoke, as he made sure that none of the other tributes could hear them talking. Levi shook his head, unable to respond. "Neither do I, but I want to find out. I want to find out why I suddenly feel so different." 

"I-I need to go find Rose, excuse me," Levi went to walk past Nico, only to have Nico grab his wrist and tug him back. Levi glanced at Nico, who was smirking down at him. "What?" 

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're flustered," Nico admitted before letting Levi's wrist go, watching as Levi was swift to go find his fellow tribute. 

-

Levi watched on as the girl from district two waltzed her way onto the stage as if she owned it. She was prepared for the games tomorrow. She was excited and primed to kill. She talked on and on with the interviewer, whose name was Anthony, and it was obvious this girl knew how to get the audience on her side. She even had a very convincing backstory that made her sound like an angel. The rest of the tributes knew this wasn't the case. 

They all waited in line backstage for their interview slot. They watched along on a TV that was mounted upon the wall in front of them. Levi was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he blocked out the droning from the TV. He was trying to think of what to say when it was his turn- would they bring up his sister? Would they bring up home? Who knew what Anthony had in store for him. A loud round of applause caught Levi's attention and he watched as the boy from district three was whisked away to the stage, where he would next be interviewed. Each person got different questions, so no one could really prepare what they were going to say. Even so, Levi kept repeating in his mind answers to questions he could be asked. 

Time ticked by slowly as each person was interviewed, some staying on stage longer than others. Levi was beginning to get restless. He decided to check behind him, knowing Nico would be there, possibly looking at him too. When he caught Nico's eye, he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He almost felt like a traitor for even befriending someone from the district that killed his sister and destroyed his family forever. But Nico was different.

Levi watched on as Nico was pulled up onto the stage. His smile as he waved out at the audience kept Levi's gaze fixed to the TV screen. The way Nico bonded with the audience, how all of it came so naturally to him, made Levi feel worried. Nico was confident and funny and more than anything, extremely good looking. From what Levi had witnessed, he was also incredible with a large range of weapons, so could really work with anything. He was the complete opposite to Nico. Shy, nerdy, clumsy. The games were going to destroy him. 

"Well, doesn't Nico look dashing tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Anthony announced, laughing along as the audience cheered and roared. Nico continued to grin and waved out at the crowd, before relaxing back into the red chair he was sat on. "Tell us, what are you most excited for in the games?" 

"Winning, of course!" Nico answered, causing the crowd to go crazy. Anthony laughed again- it was all he seemed to do- before turning his attention back to Nico in the chair beside him. 

"A lot of people here tonight have said they plan to win- how do you feel about that?" Anthony raised a brow at Nico and waited for his response, hoping it would be something witty. 

"Anthony, I believe they all lied to you. There can only be one victor and I've already decided that spot will be mine." Nico's answer was confident and cocky, which just showed how much his answers reflected his personality. Levi swallowed as he stared at the TV from backstage- that answer was sure to get Nico hated by the many other tributes. 

"Nico, one last question for you. This one may get a bit personal," The crowd oohed at Anthony's revelation and leaned forward in their seats, waiting anxiously to hear what the question was. "Is there anyone back home who you are waiting to return to?" 

The audience gasped and started murmuring between themselves. Levi felt his heart beginning to race as he too waited for Nico to answer. 

Nico paused for a bit, biting down on his bottom lip to try and hide his smile as best he could. He let out a short sigh before he turned back to answer Anthony. "No, except my family, of course. Other than that, there is no one at home that I am waiting to return to."

"No one at home?" Anthony yet again raised his brow. 

"You said that was the last question!" Nico joked, causing both Anthony and the audience to chuckle along with him. 

"I did, but you seem to be hinting that there is someone- just not at home. Am I correct?" Everyone waited anxiously for the response. Nico nodded and everyone yet again went crazy. Deep down, Nico wanted to just say who it was but knew that he would be killed for it. "Tell us more!" 

"Sorry, Anthony. I won't spill." 

"Aw, that's too bad. Anyways, it was lovely to get to meet you. Ladies and gentlemen, Nico from district eight!" Anthony and Nico stood up and shook hands, before Nico jogged off stage to join the rest of the tributes who had finished, except he stayed behind to watch from the side of the stage. 

Levi couldn't help but smile. The next few people passed before his eyes and before he knew it, he was up next. 

"Alright, your time to shine ten, let's go." The backstage manager whisked Levi up the stairs and told him to wait until he was instructed. The stage looked so much bigger from where he stood. The audience looked so much more intimidating. He had forgotten everything which he had been planning in his head before. The lights looked so much brighter. 

"This family has been in the games before and now her brother has come to join us! May I welcome to you, from district ten, Levi Schmitt!" Anthony announced, holding his hand out to introduce Levi to the stage. Levi made his way up and made his way over to the chair, shaking Anthony's hand before they both sat in their seats. "Well, it is a pleasure to have you here today." 

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here with all of you!" Levi grinned, earning a round of applause from the audience. That made his confidence grow; if he kept this up, he could perhaps earn some very valuable sponsors. 

"So, Levi. I know this isn't a polite question to ask you but, how do you feel being here after your sisters death a few years back?" Anthony asked, and the crowd fell into silence. Levi took in a deep breath and looked out across the crowd of people waiting and watching for a response. All the confidence he had mustered up had suddenly shriveled and died right before him. He looked offstage and was surprised to see Nico standing there. The tribute from eight shot him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Levi grinned in response, letting out a shaky sigh as he finally had the courage to answer again. Anthony glanced over his shoulder to see Nico standing there, his mouth forming into an 'o' shape at the revelation.

"I feel scared, in all honesty. Seeing what happened to her- it ruined our family. Her courage to even come here and fight is what keeps me going now. I want to prove to everyone that our district is strong and we should not be overlooked. I want to fight to avenge her, to show her that her little brother is more than what he seems on the outside. Charlie would want me to do it, for her." His answer had some of the audience dabbing at their eyes, trying to wipe the tears before they ruined the make up they had caked on. Even Anthony had to sit back and take a moment. Levi took a deep, shaky breath once he finished, trying his hardest not to tear up as well. He once again glanced off stage, smiling thankfully at Nico. The other tribute mouthed back what seemed to be 'well done'. 

"Well, Levi. That was beautiful. Charlie would be so proud of you. We must move on from this though! Which weapon do you plan on using?" Anthony was swift to change the subject from one to another. 

"My brain. I don't wish to kill using weapons, I wish to kill using my smarts. There is no better kill than one that doesn't use a weapon." In reality, Levi didn't want to kill regardless. If he had said that though, he would have been shunned. The Hunger Games were all about killing. They were all about legal murder. 

"That is a brilliant answer, my friend. However, time is running short and we have other tributes to interview. Ladies and gents, I give you, Levi Schmitt!" 

Levi waved as he left the stage, letting out a long sigh as he finally disappeared backstage. Nico was still there waiting for him. He was leaning against a wall, one leg propped up, arms over his chest and a stupid big grin. Levi couldn't help but smile back, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to calm his nerves. 

"I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you. If I could hug you right now, I totally would. But it seems we are being watched. You did so well." Nico glanced around, as did Levi, to make sure that no one was catching on to their little chat. 

"Why are you so nice to me? Are you just doing this so you can get closer to me and then kill me?" Levi's grin faded into a solemn frown, suddenly convincing himself that was the truth. Nico frowned too, his brows knitting together in confusion. 

"Of course not. Listen, the games start tomorrow. I want to tell you now in case I don't get a chance. In case any of us gets killed. I think you're cute, as I have said before. But you're different to anyone I have met before and-" 

"Hey, you two, break it up. Back to where you should be." A peace-keeper interrupted Nico before he could finish what he wanted to say. The two sighed in unison as they separated, each giving the other a sorry look before disappearing off in different directions. The games were beginning in just a few hours, they needed their rest. 

-

"If you feel it too dangerous, do not run to grab anything in the cornucopia. If anything, try to grab a bag. They can sometimes have some really important tools in there to help you. Remember what I told you on the train. I have said the same to Rosita too. I believe in you two. Do our district proud." Jesse managed a half smile as she hugged Levi for good luck. She wanted them to live, but she knew how difficult these games would be for them all. 

"Thank you for everything, Jesse. I'll try my hardest." Levi sighed, his hands shaking down by his sides. There was no point in hiding his nerves anymore. Levi watched as Jesse left the room, leaving him to prepare himself physically and mentally for what could be the hardest challenge of his life. He knew his family would be watching at home, hoping and praying that he would win, hoping that he would come back home. 

Levi climbed into the tube which would transport him into the arena. This was it, there was no turning back. There was never a chance to turn back but now it was real; it wasn't a dream anymore. The tube started to move, lifting him up and into the arena. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness around him, but once his vision had gotten used to it, he immediately looked around for Rose. She was just a few pedestals down from him, looking absolutely terrified out of her mind. The countdown began and everyone began preparing themselves for that all too familiar cannon blast, signaling that the games had begun. 

Nico was on the opposite side to Levi, he could only just see him. Nico hoped that Levi would survive the rush at the cornucopia, he hoped that he would be able to find him so they could ally together. Nico felt a need to protect Levi at all costs; he had no clear idea as to why. The countdown neared closer to zero, just ten more seconds. 

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The cannon sounded and every tribute left their pedestal and made a bee-line straight to the cornucopia. Levi ran in and stopped, swiftly looking around at what was happening around him. Screams of the wounded and dying, pleads of help echoing. Just in front of him was a bag so he lunged forward, managing to grab it before running off in the opposite direction, away from the howling, yelling, screaming. Then he remembered his promise to Rose- he would keep her alive. With a groan, he stopped running and turned on the ball of his foot, heading back to try and find her, hoping she hadn't already been killed. Just as he passed the circle of pedestals, he heard a loud yell to the right of him. He turned his gaze towards the sound and time stopped. 

Right in front of his eyes, he had just seen his teammate brutally murdered. It was a career who had done it, no surprise. He had failed Rose; she had put her faith and trust in him, only for him to run and think about himself. His heart shattered as he locked eyes with her murderer. He was swift to turn and run again, his eyes brimming with tears as he made his way into the nearby woodlands. 

He kept running until he could run no more. His legs gave out on him and tears blurred his vision. Levi stumbled and fell to the ground, covering himself in damp leaves and soil. He couldn't force himself to get up, it was too painful. He rested his head on his arms and sobbed to himself, hating every inch of himself for not saving that young girl who had so much to live for. It was his fault that she had died at the hands of a career, only moments after the games had started. He could never forgive himself for being so selfish. 

Every little sound around him made Levi jump. He was so on edge, so aware of all his surroundings. After getting his breath back and calming down, Levi pushed himself from where he had been laying in the mud. He wiped his eyes one last time and brushed off his clothes before heading in the same direction he had previously been running. His legs ached, as did his heart. 

Levi had no clue where he was headed. He just knew he had to keep walking. Finding water would be his first main priority. His mind was occupied with many thoughts; thoughts of Rose, Nico, his family, and his home. He just wanted to go home, have all of this end. The leaves crunched under his feet as he went, each step more painful than the last. Eventually, he managed to reach a small stream, where he stopped and rested. He dropped the bag from his shoulder and took a deep breath. He mentally marked his surroundings, hoping he could remember this place should he need to get more water. 

He tugged his bag onto his lap and unzipped it, digging around to see what he could find. A rope, a water bottle, a water purifier, a small hand knife, and a single bandage. Levi was thankful this bag had a lot of useful stuff, things that could keep him alive. Without hesitation, he began filling up his water bottle, downing a few before filling it up again and eventually shoving it back into his bag. He let out a long sigh, watching the birds fly overhead of him. 

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry," He mumbled to himself, staring up into the clear sky above him. He couldn't stay by the stream forever, as more tributes would be arriving soon in the search for water. Levi packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, pushing himself up from the ground with a grunt. He took one last look at his surroundings before crossing the stream and heading in a new direction.

It seemed he walked for hours before he found somewhere that he deemed safe enough to rest. A small overhang of rocks, just deep enough to conceal him, but not deep enough to be a cave. with a little work, he could easily camouflage it and make it look invisible. He set his bag down underneath the overhang and began finding large bundles of fallen branches and placing them strategically around his camp. Once he was done, it was barely noticeable. He praised himself for his little achievement before rushing into his now hidden camp. The sky was beginning to get dark above him and as he was about to stamp out his small fire, the national anthem began playing around him. He glanced up into the sky, watching the faces of the fallen projected against the darkness. He counted them as they went, almost tearing up again when he saw Rose's photo up there. Eight had been killed on the first day. Levi was sure he would be next. 

-

The sound of footsteps woke Levi from his slumber. The sky was now bright, a new day had begun in the arena. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and he could now hear voices too; they were laughing and joking, seemingly bragging about the kills they had already achieved. No doubt they were the careers. if this was the case, Levi was in trouble. Even with his camp barely noticeable, his heart leaped in his chest. He had no clue whether he should run and hope for the best or stay completely still. They were getting closer by the second, he had to make a choice, one which could decide his fate. Then he realized it; they were above him. 

"Did you see the face of that girl I killed? She looked so scared! Aw, poor baby, so sad. Hey, let's stop here, it's a good place to keep a lookout for a while!" It was a male's voice, one he recognized with a career named Arthur. He was from Distrcit one. No doubt he would be with the other districts tribute, a girl named Sadie. She was truly evil, worse off than Arthur. Levi cursed to himself as he waited down below, the ones above him completely unaware that he was even there. 

"I got a good one too, threw my dagger straight into the guys back. He didn't die straight away, so it was fun to watch him struggle!" A girl- undoubtedly Sadie- chuckled, sounding completely insane. The rest of the group laughed too. Levi suspected there to be a group of four hanging around above him. Four against one was not the odds he was hoping for. 

"I'm just pissed that my bow and arrows were nicked. At least I got this sword though, does the job well enough," Another familiar voice registered with Levi- A girl from two. Her name was Maddie, her brother was fighting alongside her in the games. His name was Sean. They were twins, deadly ones at that. "Doesn't matter though, I'll get him for that." 

"Is there any tributes still alive that you really wish to kill?" Sean asked, waiting for the others to respond to his question. It was quiet for a moment as they thought about their responses. 

"I'd like to finish off the guy from eight, Levi I believe his name is? Something about him irks me. Killed his other districts tribute right in front of him yesterday. That look was priceless!" Arthur chortled, sending the others off into a laughing fit with him. Levi gasped at the confession, his hands quickly shooting up to cover his mouth. They all stopped laughing at once after hearing the noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" Maddie asked, the sound of her feet scraping against the rocks as she stood up from where she sat. Levi's heart was racing in his chest- he had no way of escaping if they found him now, running would be useless. 

"It sounded close. I think someone is listening to us." Sean remarked, squinting his eyes as he looked out over the view, hoping to see something. Arthur pushed himself up from where he was sat and jumped down from the overhang, completely unaware that Levi was literally right beside him. Levi was still covering his mouth with his hands as he backed away slowly into the shadow of the overhang. As he took a step back, a twig snapped, loud and clear as day. 

"Huh?" Arthur spoke, turning around from where he stood, now inspecting the makeshift bushes Levi had created. He had no choice- running was his only option. He swiftly threw his bag over his shoulder and charged through the makeshift bushes, knocking Arthur to the ground to give him some time to run off. Sadie jumped down to help Arthur up whilst Sean and Maddie chased after Levi, laughing at him and taunting him. 

Levi glanced back over his shoulder for a brief moment to see the two twins chasing after him. They were fast and most likely had far more stamina than he had. They would soon catch up to him. Nothing in his mind was making sense in that moment- his fight or flight response had kicked in well and truly. Levi wasn't looking where he was going and was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone from his right. The two squabbled for a while, Levi only just managing to fight back even the tiniest of bits. 

Eventually, the other person over-powered him, pinning his wrists against the ground as they straddled him. When he finally caught glimpse of who it was, his heart sunk. He was going to die, there was no way in which he could fight back anymore. He had no strength left.

"Ha, got you!" Arthur exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder to see his teammates catching up to him. "Ya couldn't outrun me for long, huh? Where's your friend? Oh, she's dead. Sorry about that."

The wicked grin that covered Arthurs face only angered Levi more, so Levi decided to do the only thing he could in that situation. He spat directly in Arthur's face. It was a sure move to get him killed, but at least he could say he harmed him. It made Arthur even more raged than he was. 

"Let me kill him!" Sadie yelled, drawing her dagger from the holster by her thigh. 

"Enough!" Arthur yelled, turning to face his fellow tribute. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as Arthur turned his attention back to the tribute struggling below him. "You thought you could spy on us, didn't you?" 

"Come on Arthur, gut him!" Maddie joined in on the taunting, wanting to see Levi killed. Levi whined as he tried to struggle under Arthurs grip, but it was no use. Arthur's dirty smirk was sure to leave a lasting memory. 

"No, I have a better idea. We won't kill him," His words caused the girls to bicker with him for a short second, before he silenced them. "We'll hurt him, bad. We will leave him to bleed out, with no one around to help him. Let him suffer before he dies. Let him scream for help."

"Now that sounds like fun." Sadie's voice had a sadistic tone to it, which sent a chill down Levi's spine. Arthur climbed off of Levi and before Levi could even get up and run, Sadie had made her move. In one quick montion, one swift move of her hand, she had managed to slash a deep wound into Levi's side. The rest of the group cheered on as he let out a howl of pain and grasped at his side, blood covering his hands and clothes in mere seconds. 

"Let's go, we have more people to find and slaughter. It was lovely to know you, Levi." Arthurs voice was mocking as they left Levi. 

Levi cried out as he tried to move, pain seering through his side whenever he made a sudden move. He managed to drag himself a little ways away from where he had been wounded, a blood trail following along behind him. Eventually, he collapsed and let out a weak scream, the pain being unbearable. He laid himself down again, his breath shaky as he sighed. He took one hand away from the wound to look at it, the mere sight of that much blood almost making him throw up. It dripped from his hand and down onto the leaves beside him, making a small splash as it landed. Levi couldn't believe that this is how he would die, alone and scared in a strange place, away from his family. He stared up at the blue sky, a single tear rolling down his right cheek as everything faded around him. 

-

Nico was finishing up with stomping out his fire when he heard a bone-chilling scream. It sent a shiver down his spine; someone was near. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before picking up his quiver and doing the same with it. He kept his bow on hand, ready to use it should someone attempt to attack him. Nico tiptoed across the leaves, being careful to make little sound. 

He stopped and looked around, seeing no-one. He let out a sigh of relief, his tensed shoulders dropping as he took a moment to breathe. He checked around again, just incase he missed something. That's when he saw it.

In the distnace, there seemed to be someone dragging themselves across the floor, their hand grasping at their side. Nico took a single step forward, watching as the person collapsed. He decided to take a closer look, as the person could have something useful on them. Nico made his way over to the body, stepping over fallen branches and small rocks along the way. As he neared the body, he could make out the face. His pace began to speed up as it sunk in who it was that was lying lifeless on the floor. 

"Levi?" Nico called out, picking up his speed into a light jog to reach him faster. As soon as he reached Levi, he dropped to his knees by his side, his eyes wide as he saw the damage that had been inflicted on his friend. "Holy shit, Levi!" 

Nico beant down and rested his head against Levi's chest, listening for a heart breat

 It was there but it was faint; Levi was bleeding out and fast, so Nico needed to use his smarts to save his life.  He dropped his bag and his quiver from his shoulders and began searching through his bag for anything that may work. He had nothing. Nico let out a frustrated groan and threw his bag to the side, his mind and heart racing at the thought of losing Levi. 

"Levi? Hey, if you can hear me, keep fighting! Don't give up on me now, Schmitt," Nico rushe dout, eventually finding the bag which Levi had been carrying. He opened it up and straight away saw the bandage that was in there. Nico almost screamed out in happiness at the discovery and quickly began tightly wrapping the bandage around the wound on Levi's stomach. Levo groaned a little as Nico worked around him, trying his best not to cause any extra damage. The groan was practically music to Nico's ears; it showed that Levi was still alive, that he could still hear him. "Can you open your eyes for me, Levi?" 

Nico could see Levi try his best to open his eyes, but he had little strength left in his weakening body. "That's good, that's really good. Keep trying, Levi. I've got you." 

Another groan escaped Levi's lips as Nico went to move him; they weren't safe out in the open, especially not if the people who did this to Levi were still hanging arond somewhere near. "I need to get you warm. Listen, you're going to want to sleep, but I can't let you do that, okay? Just stay with me, Levi. Stay with me!" 

-

Levi blinked his eyes open, the world around him dark and grogy. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was last doing; why was he feeling like this? What had happened to him to make him feel like shit. By the way the darkness surrounded him, he could tell it was night. As he came around some more, he tried to sit himself up, only to cry out as a pain seered through the right hand side of his stomach. All of a sudden, it came rushing back to him. The careers, his injury, the games. How he was still alive, he didn't know. He collapsed back down onto his back as the pain got too unbearable, his breathing erratic and heavy. 

"Don't try sit up yet. Your wound is still fresh," The deep voice startled Levi, not expecting anyone to be near him. Despite the voice's warning, he once again tried to sit up to see who was near him. "Did you even hear what I just said?"

Levi heard shuffling in the leaves and prepared to see the face of someone who wanted to kill him. He prepared to be killed and for good this time. The shuffling stopped and he felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump. Pain once again shot through his wound, causing him to screw his eyes shut in pain. 

"It's going to be okay. I saved you, for now at least. You're in bad shape, but I won't let anyone harm you again," Levi listened to the soothing voice, his eyes still screwed shut. The pain was still intense in his side, burning through every nerve ending. "You don't have to be afraid." 

"I'm not afraid," Levi's throat was hoarse from the screaming and the unstableness of his voice let Nico that he was lying. "Just in pain." 

"So, how do you intend on repaying the man who saved your life?" Nico joked, trying to make light of the situation and sitract Levi from the pain. It was no use, as Levi still grasped at his side, willing the pain to go with every fibre of his being. 

Levi let out a sharp breath, before inhaling deeply. "I'd like to know who saved me before I decide what I do to you." 

"Did the injury give you amnesia as well? Do you seriously not remember me?" Nico raised a brow, picking up a handful of leaves and crunching them up in his hadn. As he opened his hand, the wind brushed by and scattered the now crushed leaves away. 

"I'm in too much pain to joke right now, plus I haven't even- fuck!" Levi exclaimed, his body automatically contracting as another bout of pain hit him. The sudden movement only caused more damage to the wound, as Nico could see when Levi straighten back out that blood was being to run yet again.

"Levi, stay still. You've just reopened your wound. It's going to hurt but I need you to be still, okay? Moving can make it worse." Nico reassured Levi as he began to once again work on him, reaching over and around him to tighten the bandage more, hoping it would surpress the bleeding. Levi grabbed Nicos arm as he tried to tighten the bandage, so Nico stopped in fear that he was causing more pain to Levi. 

"Listen, I hear beeping," Levi managed to pry one of his eyes open, the night sky above him clear and full of stras. He let out a shaky breath as he opened the other one, taking in how beautiful it all was. For a moment, he wasn't in the games, possibly bleeding to deatj. He was at home, in an open field staring up at the clear night sky. "What is it?" 

Levi got no reply from his strange saviour, he only heard him get him and leave. Within a few seconds he was back and Levi could hear him opening up what seemed to be some sort of container. 

"Oh, yes! Levi, do you trust me?" Nico asked, throwing away the outer packaging of the parachute they had just been sponsored. Levi was sick of lying down, he wanted to see who had saved his life. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself, only just managing to sit himself up slightly. He rested his full weight on his elbows, and was shocked when he saw Nico knelt next to him, unscrewing the lid to a small metal conatiner. "Are you going to- I told you to stay still."

"I-I'm sorry. Do what you need to do. I don't want to look at it anymore." Levi felt his cheeks flush and he thanked the game makers that it was night, so Nico could not see his cheeks change colour. Nico shot him a thankful smile as he moved to remove the bandage. It was bleeding, but not badly. The cream would stop any more bleeding and by morning, the wound would be mostly healed. Levi winced in pain as Nico applied the ointment, smoothly and gently, not wanting to cuase unnecessary pain to his friend. 

"There, does that feel better?" Nico asked, wiping his now bloody fingers in his trousers, not really giving a shit about getting them dirty. Levi gulped and nodded in respone as Nico began to rebandage the wound, but not as tightly so it could breathe. "I'm sorry I don't have a clean bandage for you. I found this one in your bag." 

Levi didn't answer, he just simply stared at the man knelt next to him. He watched intently as Nico screwed the lid back onto the remaining ointment, keeping the rest to reapply tomorrow night. He placed the container in his bag before zipping it up and turning to look at Levi, a soft wand warm smile gracing his lips. Levi smiled back, turning his gaze away to something else off in the distance. 

"It's good to see you alert and awake. I thought you were gone." The tone in which Nico spoke was different than before; it was soothing, genlte. It made Levi feel war and content. even the way Nico had looked at him had made his heart flutter. 

"I thought I was too. Thank you for saving me, Nico. I owe you one," Levi laughed nervously, his gaze shifting back to Nico when he saw him move closer, before he eventually laid down next to him. Levi didn't understand whar was happening, nor could he understand why Nico would want to lay beside him. "What are you doing?" 

"Staying by your side. Don't worry, we're safe here. Just relax, get some rest. You need it," Nico yawned and strecthed his arms out as he finished his sentence. He looked up at Levi, waiting for him to shuffle back down into a laying position next to him. Once Levi was laying down again, Nico reached his hand up to brush the hair from Levi's face, a tired smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" 

Levi nodded meekly. "Okay." 

-

The next day came around soon, the chirping birds waking the two tributes from their sleep. Nico was the first to fully wake. They seemed to be alone, for know at least. They had to make a move soon if they were to be sure. 

"Hey," Nico gently knudged Levi's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "We gotta move."

Levi just groaned in protest, not wanting to wake from his sleep. Nico tried again, this time being a bit more forceful. Levi was still adamant about getting up; if they didn't move soon, other tributes were sure to find them. Regardless of Levi's protest, Nico got up and started to sort out their bags, making sure everything was there and in good condition. It was only when Nico got up that Levi really started to stir from his sleep. 

"Is there anywhere we really need to go?" Levi asked, his voice grogy from his sleep. Nico hummed in response, not really giving a full answer, but it let Levi know that they had things they needed to do to survive. Levi sat up with little thoguth, stretching his arms above his head with a tired groan. 

"How's your wound?" Nico questioned, glancing up from what he was doing so he could see Levi. In the bright light of the morning, he could see that a few bruises had formed on Levi's face, most likely from where he had been attacked before. At least they would heal with little work. 

"I forgot about that," Levi furrowed his brows and hitched his shirt up, using his free hand to unwind the bandage from around his stomach. Nico watched on, silently hoping that the wound had healed over. He had heard about the ointment before, as it had been gifted in other games. Something in it seemed magical; it could heal even the most severe wounds into something more manageble over night. As the last of the bandage fell to reveal the wound, they both gasped in shock. "Holy shit, that stuff really works!"

Nico dropped what he was doing and shuffled back over to Levi's side, the brightest grin slapped across his face. He gathered up the blood-stained bandage and chucked it to the side, knowing that they wouldn't need it anymore. Levi ran his hand over the wound, which now looked like a simple scratch; before the ointment, it looked deep, like it had gone through layers of muscle as well. "It doesn't even look like it could scar." 

Levi was over-joyed; it was a relief to be able to move again and feel no pain. Without warning, Levi threw his arms around Nico, knocking them both to the ground with a slight thud. Nico was swift to catch him, wrapping his arms securely around Levi's waist. They stayed like that for a short while, just enjoying each other's embrace. They couldn't put into words the over-whelming feelings of relief and absolute joy. After a few moments, Levi amanged to push himself up, his hands placed either side of Nico's head. He grinned down at the tribute below him, ever so thankful that Nico had decided to save him. Nico's hands were gently rested on Levi's waist, something that neither of them realized. 

"We, uh, better get moving." Nico cleared his throat, dropping his hands from Levi's waist beofre sitting himself up. Levi climbed off of Nico and rubbed at the back of his neck, taking in a deep breath as he tried to process what had just happened. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Levi made his way over to his bag, grabbing the bloodied bandage and storing in inside, just incase they needed it in the future. If they found a stream, they could wash it. Nico stood himself up with a quiet groan before slinging his bag over his shoulder, doing the same with his quiver. Levi watched as he did so, suddenly remembering what one of the careers had said before they tried to kill him. "Oh no."

Nico stopped and raised a brow, looking down at Levi in confusion. "What? Is there someone behind me?" Nico glanced over his shoulder just incase, taking a bried moment to scan over the environment. 

"No, you have the bow- one of the careers is out to kill you because you took it from them. I heard them talking about it. They probably think I'm dead!" Levi shook his head as he got up, slipping his arms through the straps of his bag. Nico nodded in understanding, before realizing something. 

"No one died yesterday- not one person was killed. They know you're still alive and they're probably going to want to come back to finish the job. No cannons went off." Nico was right; no cannons had been heard. Not that he was aware of anyway, Levi wouldn't really know as he was blacked out for a good few hours. 

"Then let's move. Do you have any water on you?" Nico shook his head in response to Levi's question. Levi let out a short sigh before slipping his bag off of his back, resting in on his knee as he unzipped it to search through for his water. Once he found it, he threw it to Nico, who only just managed to catch it. Once he had zipped up his bag and slid it back onto his back, they began walking. They weren't sure where, but anywhere would be better than here. "You need to drink. I have a water purifier, any water source we find will be good to use."

The two walked for what seemed like hours. They chatted as they went, keeping a sharp eye out for any tributes or animals that they would need to kill. Eventually, they had managed to kill a bird, a small one at that. It wouldn't be enough to feed them both and fill them, but it was enough to keep their energy up. As they were walking through an open area of the arena, two cannon shots went off. They later discovered it was for Sean, one of the tributes from two, and the other was for the girl from four, who they had obviously been fighting against. 

They found a water source and stopped for a little while, drinking as much as they needed before filling up their bottles and heading out again. Staying still in the games was a sure way of being found, especially with the careers still roaming about, probably madder than ever. As they continued to walk, it began to rain. Soft at first, so soft that the canopy of leaves above them protected them from most of the rain. Then it got heavier and harder, and continued to get that way. The two were lucky to find shelter in a cave and they hoped that the rain wouldn't eventually flood down there with them. 

As they entered the cave, three more cannon shots went off. That left 11 tributes still in the games- each death brought someone closer to victory. They settled down in the cave, their clothes almost completely soaked from the down pour. 

"Jesus, the game-makers sure know to ruin a nice day," Levi joked, shrugging off his dripping jacket and discarding it to the side. Nico chuckled at the remark, also throwing his jacket down. It certainly wasn't cold, even in the cave. "I wonder what killed those three."

"Most likely something to do with this rain. A flash flood, maybe. I think in the far west corner of the arena, theres actually a beach. Jesse and Lizzie were right about that, could have come from there. A few from the first day were killed from a bunch a rabid animals apparently. The game-makers want to put on a show," Nico sat himself down on the ground with a sharp sigh, running his hand through his damp hair. Levi sat opposite him, wiping some of the raindrops from his face. 

"It doesn't look as if this rain will pass soon. We may be stuck here." Levi pursed his lips together in thought, wondering what they could do. They'd need to start a fire, but all the leaves and twigs would be far too damp. It didn't look as if there was anything in the cave either. They had food and water, but no way to cook the food. 

Nico pulled his knees up to his chest, his gaze fixed on Levi. Once Levi realized he was being watched, he turned his attention towards his admirer. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Nico shook his head with a small chuckle. "Nothing's wrong. I just like looking at you." 

"Why? I look like shit." Levi argued back, leaning back against the cave wall, despite it being anything but comfy. 

"I disagree with that. You still look as cute from the first moment you ran into me." Nico beamed, watching on in amusement as Levi groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Shut up, that was so embarrassing!" Levi groaned jokingly, dropping his hands from his face so he could look at Nico again. "I don't know much about you, Nico. Enlighten me."

"I'm boring, you wouldn't really want to know anything about me," Nico paused and took in a sharp breath, his face dropping into a concerned frown. Levi furrowed his brow at this sudden change of attitude. "I'm nothing special."

Levi let out a sigh as he moved himself so he was sat next to Nico, suddenly worried as to why Nico was acting so strange. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, I just- My life back in eight wasn't the best. My family were harsh people, I'd say worse than the peace-keepers. They wanted me to be the best at everything I did, they had plans for me to get so good at what I did that I would be moved to the Capitol. I tried to explain that- I tried to tell them that me being good at something wasn't going to get me out of eight," Nico paused and took a breath, sielnty figuring out what he was going to say next. Levi listened carefully, wanting to get to know more about Nico. "I was so angry. I was angry at them and the Capitol. I just wanted to escape from it all. When I was reaped for the games, it seemed as if they couldn't care less."

"I'm sure they do care, Nico. I'm sure they're watching and hoping that you will return home safely. I know they miss you," Levi spoke softly, his hand coming up to rest against Nico's back to rub soothing circles into it, hoping that it would calm him down. 

 "When they came to see me before I left, they didn't even say they loved me. They just said that I must win." Nico scoffed, remembering back to the day of the Reaping. 

Levi stayed silent for a moment, the only sound being the heavy downfall of rain outside the cave they sheltered in. "Then I'll make sure you win. You will go back home again."

"What about you? You have a family too." Nico was quick to argue back with the fact that he wasn't the only one who had a family waiting for him. In fact, all the tributes had families waiting for them. 

"I do, but I know that I won't win. Sooner or later, I'll die." Levi shrugged, as if it was nothing to him. He had accepted the fact he wasn't going ot make it through to see the end of the games. Nico loathed the mere thought of seeing Levi die, or even thinking about him being dead. He had almost lost him once, he wasn't about to let that happen again.

-

"The rain isn't stopping. Look's like we'll be here for the night as well." Levi stood at the entrace to the cave, watching as the rain continued to fall just as heavy as it was a few hours ago. Nico had managed to find some odd things around the cave to create a fire, even if it was only a small one. It gave them light and warmth and provided them heat so they could cook the bird they managed to get earlier. 

"I'm okay with that. No other tributes should be out in this rain, we should be relatively safe. I think the birds done, if you want to come eat." Nico announced, grabbing Levi's attention. Levi made his way back over to the fire and sat down, holding his hands over the flames to get himself warm. Nico used a leaf he had taken from just outside the cave to rest the now cooked bird onto it. He began ripping the meat from the bones, getting as much of it off as he could. 

"You can have the first bite," Levi grinned, nodding his head towards the bird. Nico shook his head, pushing the leaf towards Levi. "Nico." 

"You need the energy. I wasn't the one who almost died. Speaking of that, do you want to use some more of the stuff? It could completely clear it up." Nico asked, already reaching for his bag to find the pot. Levi hummed in response, quickly picking up a piece of bird to eat before shuffling over to Nico's side. 

"Sure. Can you do it though? The thought of it makes me squeemish." Nico chuckled lowly at Levi's question, but nodded in response. Once he found the pot, he turned to face Levi with a grin. 

"Hold your shirt up for me, please," Nico unscrewed the lid to the pot as Levi hitched up his shirt, revealing the wound. Nico tried to be as cautious and gentle as he could whilst apllying the ointment, just in case the wound was still painful to touch. Levi watched as Nico applied it, thankful that he had someone to do this for him. He didn't reckon he could have done it himself. "There, done."

Levi slowly lowered his top, a slight blush flushing his cheeks. He chewed on his bottom lip absent-mindedly as he watched Nico carefully put away the small metal pot, before he turned back to face Levi. He couldn't understand why Nico was so kind to him; from the gentle way he spoke to him and the way he so carefully handled his wound. Nico was meant to be trying to kill him, yet he was doing the exact opposite to that. 

-

In the room where the game-makers worked, they could see and control everything. One of the game-makers happened to catch onto this budding friendship between district eight and district ten. They called over the head game-makers, a young woman named Sienna, to ask what they should do. 

"Madam, these two districts seemed to have formed an... ally." The emphasis on the word ally was strong, which instantly caught Sienna's attention. She rushed over to the desk where the game-maker sat and watched on, her brows furrowing in anger as they continued to bond. 

"Yes, it sure seems that way. Perhaps they've forgotten that we can see everything they do. Perhaps the people of Panem have forgotten our laws. Don't do anything just yet, wait until something more happens. I'll be back with more news later." Sienna hissed, before disappearing out of the room and down the hall of the large building. She was on her way to address the president to ask for advice on what they should do. 

In Panem, a law had been laid down a couple of years ago. It was strictly forbidden to be in a relationship with the same sex as you. Any one thought to be practicing this was to be jailed. Anyone known to be practicing it would be put to death. Not only that, if a family was discovered to have a child who identified as anything other than straight, even the family would be killed. 

Sienna knocked on the large doors of the president's room, waiting for an invitation to enter. Once she heard her cue, she opened the doors and made her way to the desk of the president, the look on her face speaking for itself. 

"Sienna, what a pleasure." The president grinned, putting down the pen he had in his hand to pay full attention to his head game maker. 

"It has come to my attention that two tributes have formed an ally. District ten and district eight have been seen together, both during and before the games. It is suspected they may be engaging in a same-sex relationship." Sienna spoke brashly, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. The President leaned back in his seat, using his finger to push up the glasses on his nose. 

"Ah, I see. Have they done anything that makes you sure of this, yet? We can't take them out of the games just to jail them. We must wait until they do something which can justify us killing them. Make it look like an accident of the games." The President spoke, his arms folding across his chest. Sienna let out a short sigh and clasped her hands in front of her. 

"They haven't done anything yet, but I'm sure they will soon." Sienna raised her brows a little, letting the President silently know that they were keeping a close eye on them. 

"I will address the people of Panem, to remind them of our laws and the punishments that should follow if they are to be broken." 

"Thank you, President. I will return to the games, if anything else should come up, I will let you know."

Sienna left the room promptly after that, leaving the President to think for a moment. It was a true fact he had been slacking on this law recently. Perhaps a small reminder would let Panem know that the law was still in effect. He signaled for one of his staff to start up a broadcast to the whole of Panem.

"Citizens of Panem, this is your President speaking. I am broadcasting to you today to let you all know of the laws we have set in place. These laws are for your safety and for the peace of everyone. May I remind you that anyone thought to be or actively practicing a same-sex relationship will be punished. This goes for everyone, regardless of where you are. Thank you for your time."

-

Nico and Levi were huddled together in the cave, the rain still pouring from the sky above them. They had put their fire out a little while ago, but the embers still burned orange. Thankfully, their clothes had mostly dried now, but as the night fell, so did the temperature. 

"Can I ask you something?" Levi asked, his voice low and whisper-like. Nico hummed in response, turning his attention to the tribute next to him. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I don't want to kill you. I want to do the exact opposite of that. Do you remember what I said to you after the interviews the other night?" Nico rubbed his hands together, feeling the chill of the night starting to nip at him. Levi shook his head, unable to recall. "I said you're different to anyone I'd ever met before. I find you cute. I never got to finish what I was saying before the peace-keepers broke us up."

"Then say it now. No one can stop you this time." Levi's words of encouragement were all Nico needed to hear. 

"I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have ever known the need to protect someone and keep them safe, no matter the cost. I felt so relieved and so ecstatic when I found you. I thought you had been killed. I thought you were going to die and I'd never get to see you again." Nico admitted, his heart pounding against his chest as he spoke. When he looked at Levi, he saw a slight smile tug at the corner of the other tributes lips.

The smile then faded and suddenly, Levi look distraught. "This could get us killed," He started before pausing to think. Then the smile returned, and Levi couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his next few words. "But if this is how I die, then I'm okay with that." 

Nico couldn't help but smile back at Levi. It was one of the first genuine smiles he had experienced for a long while. Nico moved himself closer to Levi, letting his hand come to rest on Levi's cheek. The moment seemed perfect and they didn't care that tomorrow, they could wake up and be killed for this. All they cared about was sharing this moment together. Nico glanced down at Levi's lips for just a brief second, but it was enough to let Levi know exactly what Nico was planning on doing. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Nico closed the gap between them, their lips pressing together in a kiss so full of passion and want. 

Levi moved his hands to rest in the dip of Nico's waist, his fingers ever so slightly digging into his skin. The two managed to maneuver themselves so Levi was laying on the floor, Nico straddling his waist as they continued to share a kiss. Levi slipped his hands under the fabric of Nico's shirt, his hands brushing against cold skin. They shared the moment, not caring who was watching or what the consequences of their passion may be. All they cared for in that moment was each other, they wanted each other and they wanted to be together.

Levi was the first one to break the kiss between them. Both of them were breathing heavily, the sudden moment having taken away their breath. Levi couldn't hide the grin on his lips as he stared up at Nico, wondering how he got so lucky. For a moment, he forgot that they were in the games. Nico chuckled quietly before leaning down and pressing a brisk, soft kiss to Levi's lips, before climbing off of him and laying down next to him. Soon enough, Levi had moved so his head was rested on Nico's chest, so he could listen to the sound of his heart. It comforted him, knowing he had someone in the games who would fight for him. 

"Goodnight, Levi." Nico yawned, his voice sounding tired. Levi hummed in response, already half asleep by the time Nico wished him goodnight. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping that in the morning the rain would stop.

- 

Thankfully the rain had stopped by the next morning. The river and lakes were now over-filled, posing the risk of danger to anyone nearby. The rivers were now rapids, sweeping anyone away who got too close to them. within a few hours, it should calm down, but till then staying away from any water source was a good idea. 

Nico and Levi had headed out as soon as they were both awake, hoping that they could find some more food. The bird hadn't been enough for both of them, vene if it was a nice treat for once. There were other tributes still roaming about, roughly eleven of them all together. The two made their way over to the cornucopia, after an announcement had sounded through the arena that there would be fresh food and water and anything they desperately needed there. They knew it was dangerous to venture there, but they needed food. Each hour that passed, they grew hungier and weaker. 

It was a known fact the careers would already be way ahead of them. They would most likely be looking out for Nico and Levi as well, knowing that they had unsuccessfully tried to kill someone. The two neared the cornucopia and to their surprise, it was empty. No one else was there and it looked untouched. Perhaps they had made it there before the careers. However, they would have to walk into open ground, with no cover until they reached the centre where the cornucopia stood. That would be the perfect time for an ambush to happen on them. 

Still, despite the risk, they made their way out. They got to the middle with no issue and began to quickly grab whatever they need and shoved it into their bags. 

"Do you have a weapon?" Nico asked, slinging his now full bag over his shoulder. 

"Only a small dagger, why?" Levi reahced for the dagger that was attacked to the side of his bag, carefully sliding it from it's holster. Nico glanced around and kept his bow gripped tightly, ready for when it was needed. 

"You may need to use it. Just keep an eye out okay? I don't want you to get-"

"Hurt? Yes, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" A familiar female voice interrupted Nico before he could finish what he was saying. The two turned around to see themselves surrounded by the careers. They had recruited some of the other tributes as well now. 

"Well, what a catch we have here. Look, Maddie. This guy has your weapon." Arthur joked, pointing towards Nico with his sword that he yielded. 

"This is no one's weapon. I found it fair and square, you were just too slow." Nico argued back, his brows furrowed together as he stared down the guy infront of him. 

"And what do we have here? It's that guy who's stomach we slashed open!" Sadie cackled, swimging her dagger around in her hand, eyeing Levi with a look that could kill in a second. "Too bad you didn't die, huh? I hope you suffered." 

Nico was not about to lose Levi to them again, so he did what he could to protect him. Without a moment's hestitation, he stood directly in front of Levi and pulled and arrow from the quiver on his back, preparing to shoot at those who came too close. The small gang of tributes all looked at each other, before all bursting into a fit of crazed laughter. 

"Would you look at that? How sweet, these two fags must be in love with one another! I will get such joy out of this." Arthur took a step towards the two as he spoke and Nico reacted instantly by turning his weapon to face him. Levi raised his hand and rested it on Nico's shoulder, trying to silently get him to back down, only to have Nico shrug him off. 

"You're not going to touch him." Nico spat, keeping an eye on each and every single one of the tributes that surrounded him. Levi could feel his nerves building up; he wasn't able to defend himself should he need to and Nico could take all of them on at once. 

"Nico, please, you can't-"

"Aw, his boyfriend is trying to stop him! Oh can't we kill them already? Arthur, I'm getting bored!" Sadie whined, tugging on the arm of her fellow district tribute. Arthur simply gave her a stern look to get her to back off. Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pathetic behaviour of the female tribute. 

"Fine, go ahead." Arthur finally gave in and he could barely finish his sentence before Sadie charged at the two in front of her, dagger at the ready. Nico didn't hesitate to fire the arrow, which pierced directly through Sadie's sternum, causing her to drop to the ground within mere seconds. 

Maddie was the next to try but Nico moved too quickly; before she had even had the chance to draw her weapon from its holster, he had shot her down with an arrow directly in the neck. Levi couldn't believe this was happening directly in front of his eyes, all because of him. Seeing people drop down dead right in front of him was something he would never be able to erase from his memory. A sight that would haunt him forever. He wanted to help so badly, but he didn't know what he could do, as he never spent the time trying to understand how weapons work. 

"Kill him!" Arthur yelled at the other two tributes opposite him, demanding them to do his will. However, the two refused and were quick to bolt away, not wanting to die like Maddie and Sadie just had. Arthur growled in anger and pulled his weapon out, ready to end this once and for all. Nico had been focused on the other two tributes who had run, as had Levi. As Levi turned to look back at Arthur, he realized what was about to happen.

"Nico!" Levi managed to yell as he tried to pull him back, but he was too slow. Even though he managed to stumble back just in time, Nico wasn't able to move. Arthur had knocked him straight to the ground and was pinning him there, his usual weapon swapped for a smaller dagger now, the blade pressed against Nico's throat. Nico didn't once show he was afraid; mostly to keep Levi from panicking.

"Let me go!" Nico spat, trying to struggle his way out from underneath the career. Arthur just chuckled in response, glancing over to Levi. Nico had no strength compared to Arthur and was unable to pry him off. Nico managed to turn his attention over to where Levi was. "Levi, go!"

Levi refused to go. He was not about to let Arthur kill Nico. Not a chance in hell was he going to let Arthur do such a thing. Nico was still trying his hardest to get Arthur off of him, but everything he tried proved useless. It took a second before Levi realised he could finally be useful in some way. With out a second thought, Levi scrambled up from where he was and charged directly at Arthur, knocking him clean off of Nico. The two rolled for a short while before stopping, Levi only just managing to keep Arthur pinned under him. It was amusing to see Arthur look so terrifed, considering he was the one who acted the toughest of all the tributes. 

"You can try kill me, but you are not going to lay a finger on him!" Levi hissed, his tone full of anger and spite. Arthur was struggling and the look in his eyes only made Levi want to kill him more. Nico managed to sit himself up a little, rubbing his throat where the dagger had been held to his throat. There was no blood when he pulled his hand away, thankfully. He still felt a little winded from how hard he had landed, he could feel the pain deep in his chest. 

"No, please! Don't kill me, I beg you, Ple-" Arthur begged for his life, but Levi had already decided his fate. Levi didn't even let the career finish his plead before plunging the dagger he held directly into his chest. He used all his weight to press down on it, watching as the life slowly began to leave Arthur's eyes. Blood flowed from the wound, even with the knife still lodged in his flesh. A cannon shot a few seconds later confirmed that Levi had just killed one of the most brutal tributes of the game, something not everyone could achieve. Something barely anyone had achieved. 

Nico had not realized what was happening next to him, so when he heard the cannon shot, he instantly panicked. He was swift to turn and look to where Arthur and Levi had been, only to see Levi straddled over Arthurs now dead body, hot blood dripping down Arthur's clothes and a dagger plunged into his flesh. He was breathing heavily, his hands still tightly gripped around the handle of the blade. Nico pushed himself up so he was now on his knees, completely bewildered by the sight in front of him. He really couldn't believe that Levi had killed just to save his life. 

"Levi..?" Nico was careful how he approached the other tribute, as he didn't want to startle him. Levi seemed to be in shock too, not fully understanding what he had just done. He stayed perched upon Arthur's dead body, not moving. His breathing was still erratic and Nico could now see that his hands were shaking. "Are you okay?"

Nico shuffled a little closer to him, his brows furrowed together in confusion and worry. As Nico went to lay a hand on Levi's back, he finally responded. With a sharp tug, Levi yanked the dagger from the chest of Arthur. He took a deep breath as he stared at the blood stained blade, little droplets slowly dripping off the end. Nico kept back, waiting patiently for Levi to finally come back around. Levi discarded of the little blade to the side, not wanting to have to look at it any longer; he had done what he needed to do to save Nico's life. It was over now. With a shaky sigh, Levi climbed off of the body beneath him, his arms and legs shaky and weak from the lack of adrenaline. 

"Levi? Can you answer me?" Nico was more persistent this time around, yet still gentle and cautious. Levi still looked perplexed by all of the sudden situations they had just encountered. He finally turned his attention towards Nico, unable to conjure up any words to say. He just shook his head, hoping that Nico would understand what he meant. After a few seocnds of silence, Levi made his way over to Nico, slow and steady. All he needed was some reassurance that what he did was right. 

"I killed someone," Levi breathed, the realization finally hitting him. Nico sighed quietly and before Levi could say anything else, Nico pulled him in for a hug. Levi responded by snaking his arms around Nico's neck and burying his face into his shoulder. All Nico could do was rub gentle circles into Levi's back, hoping it would calm him. "I killed someone."

"It's okay, Levi. It's okay. You did it to save me." Nico reassured him, holding him close. He knew this would effect Levi for some time now and was worried what the memories would eventually do to him. As he held Levi close, he could feel him shaking, absolutely terrified by the recent string of events. Eventually, Levi pulled back from the hug, taking a deep breath as he looked at Nico. 

"I thought I'd lost you," He admitted, a relieved smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I didn't know what to do, I just- I didn't think, I just killed. Ohy my god, I'm so relieved you're okay!" 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid. You're stuck with me."

"I'm okay with that." 

The two of them pushed themselves up off the ground and brushed themselves off, even though it didn't do much to clean their clothes. Despite the fact they were exhausted, Nico still thought that Levi was just as beautiful as the day they first (quite literally) bumped into each other; Nico just simply couldn't resist any longer. Nico took a step closer to Levi, his fingers gently brushing against Levi's hand. Levi's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the gentle contact, his attention turning to Nico. Then, without warning, Nico rested his hand in the dip of Levi's back, tugging him closer. A subtle blush was beginning to form on Levi's cheeks and Nico couldn't help but grin. He felt Levi relax under his touch and watched in amuesement as Levi glanced at his lips. 

With that, Nico leaned down, pressing his lips against Levi's in a passionate kiss, the two holding each other close as their lips moved together in perfect sync. Levi's arms slowly snaked around Nico's neck, ever so slightly tugging him even closer than before. Their bodies were pressed flush together as Nico's hands slipped under Levi's shirt, his hands resting on the warm skin of Levi's waist, drawing Levi in even more than before. Levi's heart was racing in his chest, the feeling of Nico's lips against his something he longed for; it made him feel safe and comforted, like nothing else could. They broke the kiss for only a brief second to catch their breath, their lips rejoining each other moments after. Nico's hands left the curve of Levi's waist to slip down and grab Levi's thighs. Without breaking the kiss, Nico lifted Levi up, Levi's legs instinctively wrapping around Nico's waist to hold himself up.

Nico's lips were soft and inviting and drew Levi in with every touch. Nico's hands rested on the curve of Levi's ass, a feeling in which Levi very much enjoyed. Levi moved his hands to rest on Nico's cheeks once again, feeling a gentle hint of stubble beneath them. The kiss was everything Levi dreamed of and more; it was full of passionate and sweetness, the feeling of Nico's lips was something in which he simply couldn't describe. The way his hands roamed Levi's body drove him secretly crazy, and he longed to feel his touch. Even though the chilled evening air whipped around them viciously, they felt anything but cold.

They eventually pulled away from each other, their lips were swollen and red from the heat of the kiss, their chests rising and falling at a rate which some would find alarming. Levi still had his legs firmly wrapped around Nico's waist, Nico's hands still holding him up. With a small grin, Levi pressed his lips against Nico's yet again, only this time the kiss was short and sweet, like a dessert after the main meal. 

Nico eventually placed Levi back down on solid ground, the two giddy from their heated kiss just mere moments ago. Neither of them had expected it to go as far as it did, but they weren't mad that it did go that far. 

"I think we should get going, don't want to be caught out here." Levi commented, brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. Nico nodded and hummed in response, swiftly leaning down to grab his equiptment before they left. Levi grabbed his bag as well, but decided against picking up the dagger. That was a memory he would rather not remember. They headed off together, hoping they wouldn't bump into any other tributes. As they walked side by side, Levi couldn't help himself; he reached out and took Nico's hand in his own, their fingers intertwining together. Even in the midst of a terrible game, with death following them everywhere they went, they still managed to find something good.

-

In the game-makers room, everything was silent. After watching the two tributes little fiasco, no one knew what to do or say. Sienna practically had steam blowing from her ears, she was livid that something like that would happen on public TV. 

After the announcement from the President, riots had errupted through all distrcits; including the Capitol. The two tributes had managed to change so many minds about same-sex love. They proved that it wasn't disgusting or dirty, they proved that love exists between everyone, not just man and woman. So many had already been killed during the riots, but they refused to give up. The President secretly knew he was in trouble, that he had created something which he couldn't control. The President only had one choice in the matter.

He had to stop the Games.

When he had mentioned it to Sienna, she practically blew up at the very thought. Save the very tributes that started all of the riots? What a stupid idea. What she didn't know is that the President planned on stopping the games to kill Nico and Levi himself. Killing them in the games wouldn't be enough. He had to turn this great love story into a tragic story of rule and law. He had to remind the districts who was boss, who kept them in order and who kept them safe. 

"What about the other tributes in the games? It's not just them! We could let the games continue and they would eventually die, whether it was from someone else or they kill each other!" Sienna exploded, pacing around the President's room, her blood boiling. 

"I understand that, Sienna. If they died during the games, they would create a martyr. People would use them as a beacon of hope for the future and none of this would ever stop. If we discard of them ourselves, people will realize that we aren't messing about anymore." The President's tone was harsh as he spoke. 

"Fine, but if that doesn't work, don't say that I didn't tell you so!" Sienna spat before promptly exiting the room, needing some time to herself to calm down. The President sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he fell into thought. 

"Excuse me, President, may I say something?" A small female voice chirped from behind him. He turned his attention to the girl, who seemed no more than eighteen. It was his granddaughter, who he took in after both her parents died of an illness a few years back. She meant the wrold to him and he would give her everything to make her happy. "Forgive me for saying this, but what is so wrong with these two tributes love?" 

"Heather, please, not now. I don't have the-"

"No, listen. All they want is to live. Why is their love any different from a love between a man and a woman? Why can't they live in peace? What would you do if I turned around tomorrow and said that I am in love with another woman? Would you have me killed too?" She kept calm as she spoke, but Heather made a valid point. The President let out a long, frustrated sigh and he turned his attention back to the piles of paper of his table. One piece of paper stood out to him; the one which held the law deciding who loved who. 

"You know it isn't my-"

"Of course it's your choice. You are the President! You could erase this law. Look at what the people think; they hate this law. You will never be able to rid the world of men who love men or women who love women. Love is love, regardless of labels. Why should one type of love rule over the others? It is a natural thing and has happened for thousands of years before now and will happen thousands of years after we are gone." Heather wasn't going to let her argument simply be shut down. She too rallied for the law to be changed. 

"The final choice will be my decision, Heather, whether you like it or not. Go fetch Sienna for me, we have a few things to discuss."

-

Nico and Levi were sat by a small stream, listening to the birds chrip around them in the trees. They had talked about going to try find this beach, but decided that it would be too far to walk all in one day. After all, they didn't have much sunlight left. 

"Okay so, if you had to choose between working as a fireman or a doctor, which would you choose and why?" Levi asked, throwing a leaf into the stream and watching as it rushed away with the flow of water. 

"Tough choice. I think a doctor. I'd like to help others without the risk of possibly dying from being burnt alive. Plus, the human anatomy seems really interesting," Nico answered, a grin on his face as he turned to look at Levi. "You hungry?"

"When am I not hungry?" Levi joked as he continued to throw things into the stream. He enjoyed watching the water  freely flow and he enjoyed the sound it made. It was oddly calming to him. Nico reached into his bag and searched around for a while, before pulling out a smaller bag which contained stuff from the cornucopia. He set it down between them and opened it, hoping that they would find something good in it. Obviously there wouldn't be anything special, but any food would be helpful at this point in time. Thankfully they had grabbed a bag which was full with food. A single piece of meat, a small piece at that, some bread and some fruit. They had really hit the jackpot. "Oh my god this looks like heaven."

"We'll save the meat for tonight. It seems like the right thing to do," Nico grabbed the piece of bread and carefully ripped it in two. He purposely threw the larger piece to Levi, knowing that he would need it more. Levi caught it and the two began to dig into their food. Even though it was just plain bread, it was absolute heaven for them to get something into their system. "What are we going to do after the games?"

Levi scoffed at the question. Nico turned to him with a confused look, wondering why he had done such a thing. "You mean what are you going to do after the games. I'm lucky to have lasted this long. I won't be going home. There can only be one victor and it's going to be you."

Nico frowned at Levi's response. He had told Levi many times before that no matter what, they would be getting out together. That, or they die together. "I'm taking you with me, no matter what. If we are the last two left, then I refuse to kill you. Levi, you were there for me when I needed you most. I'm not just going to let you go now. You mean too much to me."

"You don't have a choice whether you get to kill me or not. That's the rules of the games. one victor." Levi tore another piece of bread from his half, promptly eating it afterwards. Nico let out a frustrated sigh and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"I do have a choice, actually. Either we get ut of here together, or neither of us leave." Nico was harsh about his choice of words. Levi stared at him, hoping he didn't mean what he was implying. 

"I hope you're not implying that we kill ourselves," Levi asked. Upon seeing that Nico was truly serious about it, he rolled his eyes. "And what would that achieve?"

"Levi, can you just- You know what, forget it. Just answer my question. What are we- and I mean both of us- going to do when we get out the games?" Nico was beginning to get impatient and sick of Levi's constant back chat. The fact that Levi even thought that Nico would kill him, just to save himself, made him so mad. 

Levi paused, slightly taken back by Nico's sudden outburst. "Nico, even if we both got out of the games, we'd be killed for what we've done. You know the laws. Perhaps it would just be better to die in the games, instead of having to go through that torture."

"Are you saying that you're ashamed of what we did together?"

"No! God damnit, Nico. Just listen to me, okay? I like you, a lot. I know that and you know that, I'm sure. I felt so alone, so scared. I've always known that I'm different. I never liked any of the girls in my district.  I knew that I had feelings for boys but I did not understand it. Not until you kissed me. You kissed me, and I felt the opposite of shame. I felt like I existed and everything fell into place. For the first time, I felt like I could understand." His tone shifted as he spoke. Where he was once mad, he now felt lost. He had just opened up to someone he barely even knew, about how he had been feeling for the longest of times, and he didn't have any clue how Nico may react to him. 

"I'm sorry for assuming that you- Levi, are you crying?" Nico moved himself closer to Levi and immediately put his arm around Levi's shoulders, as a way of comforting him. Levi managed a small chuckle as he wiped under his eyes, feeling stupid for crying over such a small thing. Nico kept his arm firmly wrapped around Levi's shoulders, keeping quiet so he didn't say anything else that may upset him. Levi continued to wipe under his eyes, his head hung low so Nico couldn't see his tears. 

The more Levi tried to hold back his tears, the more they stung at his eyes. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, causing him to be unable to speak. Even though Nico was silent, Levi felt comforted just by being in his arms. No matter how hard he tried, more tears kept forming and dripping down his cheeks. No matter how many times he wiped them away, they wouldn't stop. Eventually, Levi finally gave in and let himself cry, even though he felt embarrassed about it. All Nico could do was hold him and try calm him with little hushes. Levi had his head buried in his hands and Nico could tell he was trying his best to be as quiet as he could. 

"Everything is okay, Levi. I've got you. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." Nico whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of Levi breaking down in his arms. However, Nico was surprised to hear Levi chuckle a little. A few seconds later, Levi removed his hands from his face and wiped the few remaining tears from his eyes, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not sad," Levi scoffed playfully. "I'm relieved. It was so good to finally get that off my chest. Yes, you upset me a little, but that isn't why I'm crying. I'm crying because a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. All because of you." 

Nico let out a overly-dramatic sigh before pulling Levi in for a hug, the two of them managing to laugh off the situation together. It was the first time Levi had felt truly accepted by someone in a long time. Nico was so proud of Levi for finally letting that weight off his chest. Just as Nico was about to say something, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Remaining tributes, it is with my deepest apologies that I have to announce that the games have to be ended early. Due to riots in all districts and the Capitol, we are unable to continue. If you could all make your way to the cornucopia to be collected, thank you. Oh, and do not kill any other tributes whilst you make your way there."

Nico and Levi stared at each other in confusion. How could riots stop the games? Was this all some sick joke so they could just kill them all and laugh at them whilst they suffered? Were they actually going to be okay? Despite the doubts and fears they had within, they began to make their way back to the cornucopia, where they met with the few remaining tributes. They were all just as confused as Nico and Levi were. What had even caused the riots?

-

"Where are we going?" Asked one of the female tributes, speaking up where none of the others were brave enough. The peace-keeper in front of the small group didn't answer, nor did they react. Nico and Levi made sure to stay by each others side. They knew what was in store for them; they knew that the game-makers had seen what they had been up to. "Can I get an answer?" 

All of a sudden, the peace-keeper stopped. He turned to face the group, staying completely silent. To the right of him was a door. He signalled for them all to step into the room. However, when Levi and Nico tried to pass, they were stopped. "Not you two. The President wants to see you."

The two tributes were escorted down to another room, futher down the corridor. Levi was terrified of what would happen to them. Nico could see that Levi was feeling tense and uneasy, so tried to pull him closer. However, when he did that, the peace-keeper behind them was swift to break them apart by forcing his gun between them. The move was forceful and caused Levi to stumble sideways as he gripped his arm, the gun having caused an injury. 

"Don't touch him!" Nico spat, his expressions turning sorrowful and apologetic when he turned his attention back to Levi. All Levi could do was continue walking, his hand gripped over the wound on his arm. Nico wanted nothing more than to protect him right now, but he was unable to do that. 

"Quiet back there!" the peace-keeper in front scolded the two for making noise. They continued walking for another few minutes before they were finally stopped in front of the room. The peace-keeper opened the door and before they could even attempt to walk in theirselves, they were forcefully shoved into the room. 

When they managed to get their bearings, they saw who was in the room. The President, stood proud and complacent with himself. Around the room were peace-keepers, armed with guns and ready to shoot should they feel the need. The head games maker, Sienna, stood with a dirty smirk on her face as she stared the two tributes up and down. Her gaze made Levi feel threatened and he went to move behind Nico out of pure instinct, only to beshoved away by another peace-keeper. The guy who did the interviews, Anthony, was also stood there, watching. Nico looked around the room some more, his expression vexed as he spotted the cameras dotted in all four corners of the room. They were live broadcasting this. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two in person," The President began, his tone somewhat condescening as he spoke. "You two have caused quite the riots all over Panem. As you have probably already figured, this is being broadcast to everyone as of now." 

"What do you want from us?" Nico asked firecly, his hands balled into fists at his side. Levi still had his hand pressed against his arm, his heart racing in his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen. 

"I don't want anything from either of you. What I do want though is to show the whole of Panem what happens to people like you." Nico scoffed at the Presidents words, which tested his patience. 

"What, you want to show Panem what happens to two people in love?" Nico argued back. Levi couldn't help the grin that spread at Nico's words; did he really consider what they had as 'love'? The president chuckled lowly at the remark, his hand clasped in front of him. "Are you really going to do this?"

"Yes," He spoke. "They know the laws. They know what happens."

Nico turned his attention towards Levi, his expression full of concern and worry. There was nothing he could do to protect Levi in this situation now. As Nico went to take a step towards Levi, a peace-keeper moved in and restrained him. The gesture made Levi react too, which only got him restrained too. The two struggled as they fought for their freedom, wanting to spend their last moments with one another. 

"Don't let them go!" Sienna instructed, her anger getting the best of her. Despite her intructions, the peace-keepers were unable to hold them any longer. They released them, which sent both of them tumbling into the middle of the room. Nico was swift to move himself so he was next to Levi, refusing to let anyone near him. "What did I just say?!"

"Don't do this!" Nico begged, helping Levi to sit up a little. The tumble had winded him from how hard he'd hit the floor. Nico wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, making sure he was comfortable. He could see the wound the peace-keeper had inflicted on Levi's arm. It only made his anger grow. "Are you really going to kill us and make our own families and friends watch us be murdered in cold blood?"

"Your families won't be watching you," The President had a sick smile on his face. Levi rested himself on Nico, trying his hardest to keep himself calm. If he died, he wanted to be in Nico's arms when it happened. Nico scowled at the President, wondering what he was insinuating. "Both of your families are dead."

This caught Levi's attention; his nerves faded and pure rage took over. How could they? "You monsters! You sick fucks! They did nothing wrong!" 

"Silence!" The President yelled, shutting Levi up instantly. "Sienna, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir. Seperate them!" At Sienna's demand, peace-keepers came and tried to pry the two tributes apart, despire their battles against them. Nico managed to  grab Levi's hand, if only for a brief second, before they were brutally ripped apart from one another. Levi was yelling and screaming to be let go, he refused to be apart from Nico. Nico was trying his hardest to escape the grips of the peace-keepers, but he had no luck in doing so. "Shut him up!"

The peace-keeper restraining Levi recruited the help of a fellow solider to get the screaming tribute to shut up. He used the end of his gun to hit Levi in the back of his head, causing him to shut up immediately. It only knocked him out for a mere few seconds, but when he came back around, he was silent. Nico writhed in protest and managed to get his wrists free from the confines of the peace-keeper, but was captured again just seconds later. 

"Don't hurt him!" Nico pleaded, his heart breaking at the sight of Levi being abused. He finally settled down, only becasue he couldn't stand it anymore. The sight of Levi practically unconcious had sent him over the edge and he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. His legs collapsed underneath him and he let himself be restrained. Warm tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched the peace-keeper throw Levi to the ground with a harsh thud. Seconds later, Nico's peace-keeper did the same. His hands were restrained behind his back now, but that didn't stop him from crawling over to Levi and staying by his side. "Please, I beg you."

"That's quite enough." The President's tone was different than before; it seemed solemn, and his face showed signs of regret. Even Sienna noticed the sudden change in his behaviour. Nico took in a deep, shaky breath as the peace-keepers surrounded the two of them, guns pointed at them, ready to shoot and end it all. Nico kept his gaze on the President, showing him that he wasn't afraid to die for what he loved. 

"Just know that by you doing  this, you're only going to cause more riots. Killing us will only make your problems worse. And even if you kill us, our love for each other won't cease." Nico's voice was shaky as he spoke, but he meant every single word. He stared directly at the President as he spoke, with every last ounce of his will being forced into his words. Nico took one last glance down at Levi, who was laying unconcious by his side, before he closed his eyes and waited. 

He could hear the sound of the peace-keepers getting ready. 

He waited. 

"Stand down!" 

Nico opened his eyes at the words, tears staining his cheeks as he look around, almost confused as to what was happening. The President had ordered them to be spared, despite what he had said previously. Nico let out a long sigh of relief as he turned his gaze towards Levi, who was beginning to stir a little. The peace-keepers lowered their weapons and backed off, obeying the President's strict orders. Sienna went to argue back against his descions, only to be stopped. 

"Anthony, take these two men to get cleaned up. Get them something to eat, a place to rest. Sienna, you are to go with the peace-keepers. Do as I say." Anthony nodded and rushed over to help the two tributes off the floor. Sienna kept a straight face as a group of peace-keepers escorted her out of the room. To where they escorted her, no one was sure. 

Anthony helped undo the restraints on Levi and Nico, letting their wrists be freed. Nico was quick to help Levi stand as he came around some more. He kept him close to his side, refusing to ever let anything happen to him again. After today, he swore that Levi would be treated like royalty. Anthony escorted the two out the room without another word, so they could be properly looked after and sorted to. The two tributes were silent as they were whisked away, wondering what would happen to them next. 

After a few hours, they had been cleaned up and patched up as best as the Capitol could do. Nico was waiting patiently outside of Levi's room, where he was being treated. The doctors and nurses wanted to make sure that all injuries were cleaned and that none had any lasting damage to him. Nico had gotten out lucky in the games, with no injuries whatsoever. A few moments passed before Nico was allowed in to see how Levi was doing. He expected the worst, especially after the hit to the head he had recieved from the peace-keeper. When he entered the room, he didn't expect Levi to be laughing and chatting with Lizzie and Jesse. 

"Ah, there's our other tribute! Nico, isn't it? I'm Lizze and I'm sure you have heard of Miss. Jesse over here!" Lizzie dismissed herself from Levi's bedside to go and introduce herself to the fine young man who had saved Levi's life so many times in the games. She shook his hand with quite a grip before escorting him over to the bed. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Nico grinned at them both, before turning his attention to Levi. He wa sat in the hospital bed, a fond girn slapped across his face as he watched Nico. "And it sure is a pleasure to see you again."

"Don't mind those two, they're a bit weird." Levi joked, turning his gaze to look at the two ladies. They shook their heads and scoffed sarcastically, before both of them left to leave the two love birds to be by themselves. The two watched as the ladies left and as soon as the door had clicked shut, Nico had turned his full attention back to Levi. 

"What did the doctors say?" He wanted to know how Levi was doing above anything else; it was all that mattered to him. Levi shrugged and played with the fabric of the bed sheet that was covering him. 

"I'm fine, mostly. The wound I had on my stomach didn't have any lasting damage, my arm will heal up fine, my head should be okay within a few days. I'm really lucky to be alive right now. Oh, turns out that my sight isn't all that good so I have to get these things called glasses. Apparently they'll help." Levi tried to remember all the doctors had told him, even though he was sure he missed out some minor details here and there. Nico let out a short sigh of relief at Levi's news, thankful that he was going to be okay.

"That's good to hear. How are you feeling though?" Levi had to stop and think of an answer for Nico's question. 

"Honestly? I don't know. Half of me is so relieved that we're alive, but the other half of me believes we're still in the games. I'm still so scared that we're going to die. I'm still scared that I'll lose you." Levi admitted, his gaze dfriting from Nico to somewhere else in the room. After all he had suffered through in the games, Levi had every right to be scared of what was to come. He had every right to be worried of other people.

"You aren't going to lose me. I promise you that. The President recalled the law about same-sex relationships, it's completely legal now. We've even been gifted a home on the outskirts of the Capitol. It isn't much, but it is something. We can finally be together and not be shunned for it." Nico let Levi know of the news and couldn't help but beam at the words he was uttering. For the first time in many years, they could love and not be killed for it. It was really an amazing achievement that would save thousands of people. 

"Wait, you really want to be with me?" Levi raised a brow at Nico, not completely understanding what he was saying. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Once you're all healed up, we can move into the house. If that's what you wish?" 

"That's all I could ever ask for."

-

A few months down the line and the games were just a distant memory to Levi and Nico now. They lived in cozy little cottageon the outskirts of the Capitol. They were surrounded by field and wood, an open space full of living creatures. They had even managed to get themselves a pet; a small cat named Rose. Named after Levi's fellow tribute. Levi and Nico were inseperable from each other. 

Jesse and Lizzie often came to visit. They quite enjoyed spending time with Levi and Nico. They enjoyed all they could get up to; one time, they even went on a picnic. Something that they had never done before. At night, they could hear the owls calling through the skies, it truly was incredible to witness. 

Even though the games had passed, some memories still lingered and haunted. There would often be times in which Levi would wake up screaming, the vivid flashbacks of seeing those around him die, or seeing the time in which he killed. Nico would always be by his side whenever it happened, comforting him in any way he could. Sometimes it would take Levi a while to calm down, but Nico never left his side, not unless he went to get Levi some water to calm himself.

Nico had started training to work in the Capitol as a doctor; after his realisation in the games that he could seriously help people, he took a chance on himself. Levi followed in his footsteps and they learned and worked together. Whenever they would see each other, they would try sneak small touches or sneak off to some room together. Everyone around them acted as if they didn't know, but Levi and Nico weren't exactly subtle about any of it. 

It was a chilly evening when Levi and Nico settled down to watch TV, a luxury they hadn't had before. They were cuddled together in their pyjamas, Levi snuggled right into Nico's side. It had been a tiring day and their cat, Rose, was already fast asleep next to the fire. No words were exchanged between the two as they watched the flashing images on the TV in front of them. Nico couldn't help but press a kiss to the top of Levi's head as they cuddled together, completely content with how their life was in that moment. 

All of a sudden, the TV switched to a live broadcast from the Capitol. Levi and Nico shared a glance, confused as to what was happening. The President's face flashed up on the screen. The two sat up straight and waited for what the President had to say. 

"Citiznes of Panem, a few months ago, we had to suspend the games after riots got too out of hand. Now that all the damage has been fixed and the riots have calmed, we are glad to announce that the games will continue. The last remaining tributes are to report to the Capitol tomorrow evening to finish the games once and for all. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The two stared at the screen in disbelief, their hearts and minds racing. After all of this, they had to go back and fight. There could only be one victor. There was no escape. 

The games had finally begun.

**Author's Note:**

> was it bad? yeah, it was. sorry, i cant write


End file.
